Stay With Me, Tonight
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Ally has been depressed for a really long time. All she wants is someone to notice her and help her through a tough time that she has been going through. As time slowly progresses Ally learns that it is okay to open up to people. With the help of a blonde boy and his comforting skills that is.
1. Worst Life Ever

Stay With Me, Tonight

Chapter 1

* * *

I've kept to myself for a very long time, wondering if someone might even notice me in the hallways. Is it too much to ask to have someone smile at me for half a second? No one would want to smile at me anyways, they rather much frown. Just look at me. Gross brown hair, glasses, plain t-shirt and jeans. Ugly brown eyes the girls at school would like to sink through and screw and screw until they're done with me. They'll never be done with me. The eyes of a depressed 16 year old loner. That's who I am. I'm that girl who lost there parents at age 14. Moving from foster home to foster home hoping one day one of my relatives would open there eyes and wake up realizing that they made a huge mistake not taking me in. But that's just dreaming, a wish that will never come true, those moments when you get your hopes up way too much just for them to come crashing down. Just like my parents did. My parents died in a plane crash.

I try to hide myself through the crowd of people walking down the hallways, hoping that none of the girls will notice me. I failed, like I always do at everything. I feel the pain of getting yanked by the arm and getting thrown in a locker.

"Maybe getting thrown in a locker, you'll hit your head hard enough that you'll magically become just a tiny bit smart." She pits her thumb and pointer finger near each other to emphasize small. She slams the locker close leaving me inside it. In the darkness.

This is what I have to live with everyday. I keep catching myself thinking that I should have gotten use to it by now. The bullying. I keep saying, this will all be over in just a matter of time. But it never does. Wake up, have your foster mom yell at you for half An hour blaming you for hiding her car keys when she left them on the TV stand. Then of course your foster brother feeling you up when you know you have to let him or else you'll get another beating. Haven't gotten one of those for a while. Go to school for another miserable day and get pushed into a locker, the bell will ring and I'll be late for class, again. I'll come home and get yelled at because I was late for another class.

"You were late for class again!" My foster mom Cherry throws a newspaper on the coffee table. Like, what kind of name is Cherry? You know what I mean?

"I was pushed into a locker today." I watch the floor as I cry.

"No wonder they pushed you into a locker. Your so ugly I couldn't even compare a monkey to you." As I hear those words drop out of her mouth another tear dare falls from my eye. "I'm going out."Those are the best words I've heard all day. Obviously cause the words you've been reading are the words I hear everyday. "Don't even think of watching TV while I'm gone. You know it's house work, homework and bed." She walks out of the door. More like slams it shut leaving me to wince at the loud noise. I walk to the kitchen and start doing the dishes. After I'm done cleaning the kitchen, living room and my foster brother, Eric, and Cherry's room I go to my room. That's the only thing good about this foster home, is that I get my own room, with a lock I saved up to buy. Before Eric would walk in while I just got out of the shower and I'm changing. I would be only in my bra and underwear when he would walk in and put a chair under the door. He would pin me down on the ground and kiss me, everywhere. I would struggle for him to get off of me but it just gets worse.

I just put on my housecoat after changing into my bra and panties. Then I turned around and the door opens showing scary, muscular Eric walking through the door. I cover up not letting him show myself.

"What are you doing?" He takes a chair from the hallway and sticks it under the doorknob and starts to walk up to me.

"Get away from me!" I plead.

"Your walls are great for keeping sound in. So you can be as loud as you want but no one can hear you for miles. Not even Cherry and she's in the living room watching TV on full blast." He says as he pins me on the floor and starts kissing me down my body as I try to struggle for him to...

"Get off of me!" I plead. He looks up and slaps me hard across the face, probably leaving a bruise mark, or maybe even a cut. He didn't end up doing anything to me.

Gladly I've never done that with anyone yet. And it better not be until I find the right person. I ignore doing my homework, again, and head straight to bed. Story of my life. I'm too tired for homework after cleaning the house. I wake up the next day and cry. The same ritual happens and I go to school. I get pushed into a locker and I'm late for class again. Today the teacher wants to see me after class today.

"This has happen seven days in a row Miss. Dawson!" The teacher, Mr. Cshicks scolds me. "How come you are so late?"

"I guess I just lost track of time."

"Your grades are failing. I am assigning you a tutor."

"No! I mean, I can find one on my own. Thanks for the help ." I leave for lunch.

I pay for it and go sit in the far end of the cafeteria and quickly finish my food so no girls see me and dump all my food on me again. I wasn't paying attention when I got knocked over by someone. I look up over to see the handsome blonde boy who I just tripped over. I feel like there is no one in the world but us. I've never ever had this feeling in my life before because it's, happiness?

"I'm sorry." He gets up and takes my hand and helps me off the ground. "I'm clumsy." I smile and walk start to walk away. "Hey!" He calls after me he touches my shoulder. " I didn't catch your name. I'm Austin. Austin Moon." He hold his hand out.

I smile shyly and shake his hand, "I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." I mimic his greet. He smile at me. I am taken aback when he smiled at me. I ran away before I could cry. No one has smiled at me until the day me parents died. His smile wasn't just an ordinary smile. It was a smile filled with joy, happiness, and laughter. I smile that could change a life.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and let me know and I will continue with this story. **


	2. Cinderella

Stay with me, tonight  
Chapter 2

* * *

I jump out of bed and quickly get dressed and head out the door so Cherry or Eric dont notice me. I almost trip completely over the pile of clothes scattered across the hallway. I walk around the Corner and stub my toe. I cover my mouth so I don't wake anyone up. I run out of the door and get on my crappy brown bike and ride it as fast as I can with a throbbing toe all the way to school which is pretty good distance. I park my bike and run to my locker hoping to get ignored. No one noticed me which is a very strange thing but you don't see me complaining. The bell rings and I get to class.

"Your not late this time Miss. Dawson." Mr. Cshucks says as I run in split second before the bell rings the second time letting everyone know that class is starting. If you didn't make it in before the seconds bell the teacher would lock the door and no students would be able to get in. I sit in an empty spot at the front of the class. I can't stop thinking about that boy from yesterday. No one has ever smiled at me like he did. He made me feel something that I thought I would never feel ever again. Happiness. That boy, Austin made me want to live just another day, maybe two. If only I could see him again.

The teacher gave us some questions that we had to finish but I just groan, erase and repeat. I just can't find myself to get the correct answer. I'm about to give up when someone touches me shoulder. I look over to see that smile again.

"You look like your suffering. Do you need some help?" Austin asks.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'll figure it out eventually." I reply. I'm actually speaking. I write something down in the answer box and groan knowing that it is wrong. I erase it and leave my head on my hand. "I give up."

I see In the corner of my eye, Austin gets up and come over to me. "Never give up." I look up and he smiles at me. "If I've ever learned something in life is to never give up on something that you want."

"Is it important to know a stupid history question?" Oh My God did I actually speak to him with words other than my name?

"Depends." He laughs. "You know your different from other girls around school. How come I've never seen you around?"

"Never want to be noticed."

"How come?"

"The girls here torture me." I look over my shoulder and see one of the girls walk up to us.

"Excuse me but," she looks over to Austin,"is it bothering you, Austin?" He stands up in anger.

"It, is a human being and ,she, is not at all. In fact she is perfect company, that's more than you'll ever be." Did Austin actually stand up to Missy? Yeah, that's her name. I could hear the class laughing with Austin and at Missy. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Whatever, freak."

He pulls up a chair next to me and sits down. I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'll be your new tutor, if you'd like." He smiles at me. Why does he keep smiling at me? I guess I'm just not used to it. Wait! What did he just ask me?

"No, that's too much to ask."

"It's okay. I was suppose to help someone else out but that person skipped out so I have time. What do you say?"

I smile, "Sure."

"Great! How about tomorrow after school. Your place?"

"I can't do it at my place. I- I have relatives over so I can't have anyone over." I lie.

"Okay. No problem. We can just do it at my place then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great." The bell rings. "See you at lunch."

I go home after school and talk to Cherry.

"You want me to stop being late for class and get better marks right?"

"Sure, whatever. What do you want?"

"Well, I found myself a tutor and I was wondering if I could go over to there place tomorrow."

"Fine. Whatever. But this house better stay clean."

"Thanks. It will." That a surprising turn out.

* * *

The next day Austin helped me in History again. He's really nice. I don't get why he turned up in my life just out of the blue. There's something about him that stands out from all the other guys. Something good. I just can't seem to find it. I've never really had a normal life after my parents death and after that everything in my life seemed to go to hell so it's kind of hard to have a normal life when you're grieving but I'm done that stage. But the pain is still there. And I don't think it will ever go away. I've never really had friends, maybe after tonight I'll finally have one. Someone who I can talk to. Maybe that's too soon but still someone I can talk to that's not a bitch, teacher, foster mom, or foster brother.

I've been waiting on the cement stairs outside the school for about three minutes and I can't find Austin. Maybe he was just one of those typical teenage boys who likes to mess with y-. I'm proven wrong when I see an handsome blonde walk up the stairs. I stand up and walk towards him.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I reply.

"Ready to go?" I nod. We head to his car. He goes to my side and opens the door for me nod and closes it for me. I feel like Cinderalla. Literally. I have to clean to house everyday. I have the most perverted foster brother ever. The evil foster mother. And I have a guy who wants to help me get better in school. But I doubt there's going to be a happy ending where we live happily ever after cause that only happens in the movies. He starts to car and we go to his house. We pull up to the driveway and I have a nervous feeling. I don't know why. I've never had this feeling for like, ever. Please don't tell me this is what having butterflies feels like.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reveiwing and following. Review for this chapter? Thanks so much!**


	3. When Your Ready

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot and it also means I will get up with the story. Once school starts next month I will have less time to update any of my stories so 15 days till school. Sad face. enjoy this chapter. I bet youll enjoy it. Winky Face. **

* * *

Stay with me, tonight  
Chapter 3

I'm about to get out of the car when Austin comes over to my side and opens the door to the car for me. "Thanks."

"Just being a Gentleman." He closes the door and I follow him to the front door. He opens it and let's me go in first. I look at the place. It is so beautiful. Wooden flooring throughout the house. Tile in the kitchen. It's very open. There's a closest to the right when you enter at the front door. "How about we go to the kitchen. I think my moms in there." I nod and we go walk across the living room. When I walk in a see the back of a woman with long blonde hair. It flows down her back ending in the middle. She turns around and all I see is her beautiful blue eyes. His dad must have brown eyes because Austin has brown eyes. She has such a beautiful complexion. She smiles at me. I'm caught off guard again. That's the second time someone's smiled at me. I just can't find myself to smile at anyone. I guess I'm just too scared to see what could happen if I smile and give in.

"Who's this pretty girl?" She asks Austin looking at me. My eyebrows raise. She called me pretty. No ones ever called me pretty before.

"This is Ally. I'm tutoring her." He says.

She sticks out her hand, "Nice to meet you Ally. I'm Bernadette." I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"We'll be in my room." Austin says turning me around.

"Keep your door open." Bernadette says as I follow Austin up the stairs. We reach a door painted green. Not an ugly green but happy, lime green. If that makes sense.

"Is this your room?" I ask.

"Yeah." He opens it up and I see posters and instruments everywhere.

"Your very musical I see."

"Yeah, I play a few instruments here and there. Want me to play something?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

"I wrote this song a while ago. I was bored."

He starts strumming a few chords and then gets a rhythm down and starts to sing.

'I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay, hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting your name right now  
Shouting your name right now

Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
Based upon the notion, I'm not hostin' no reruns  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I'll make you forget what you came here for  
For goodness sake let's make or break this heart 'cause I need more

I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay, hey-ay-ay

Hey, hey  
Let me hear it like  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay, hey-ay-ay'

He finishes singing and he puts his guitar away. "Your really good."

"Really? Thanks."  
I'm scared to say anything. I'm too scared to say anything about myself.

"So how about we study now?"

"Sure."

About two hours later Bernadette calls for supper from the bottom of the stairs. "Supper! Ally, are you going to stay for dinner?" Austin looks at me with a hopeful smile. Looks like he wants me to stay. Free supper? Hell yes. I eat like once a day.

"Seems as I'm already here. That'd be great."

"She's staying!" Austin calls out his door.

"Great. Now are you guys coming down or what?

Austin laughs, "we're coming, we're coming." Austin helps me up off the ground and we head downstairs. We go to the kitchen and fill our plates up with roast beef, vegetables, and salad.

"I've never had roast beef before." I mention.

Austin turns his head to me from putting vegetables on his plate. "Really? It's so good. How come?"

"Uh, my, um family are vegetarians." Another lie. I hate lying to good people. I don't care if I Lie to my foster family because they just pretend to care about me. They're not good people as you can tell. But when I lie to anyone else it hurt my insides. I don't know how long ill be able to do this. I usually don't have to lie because no one ever talks to me and asks me questions so a don't ever have to answer and lie. I'm lying because the turn out scenarios are that he'll think I'm a weirdo, he'll think I'm a loner with no friends, or he'll feel sorry for me and want to help when there's nothing he can do. This is my pathetic life no one can change that.

We go sit down in the dining room and I sit down first and Austin sits next to me.

"So Ally, how old are you?" Bernadette asks me.

"16, I'll be 17 next month."

"Cool, so you and Austin share the same month."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows. I look over at Austin, "Your birthday is in June?"

"Yeah. Twenty First. What's yours?" He answers.

"Seventh."

"Cool."

I take a bite of my roast beef and I'm in awe of how good it tastes.

"Do you like it, Ally?" Bernadette asks me.

"Do I ever. Are you a chef?"

"I wish, I applied to this school but I don't know if I'll get in."

"You have to, you made delicious food."

"Thank you. You have a good friend, Austin." Chills run down my back and then a spark of heat goes through my body. Friend. I've never had a friend before. I keep repeating it in my mind. Will I ever get use to that word?

"Ally? Ally?" I hear Austin calling out my name.

"Hu?" I look at him coming out of my thoughts.

"I asked you if you have any interests?" Bernadette asks me.

"Oh yes. I enjoy songwriting."

"You do? Do you sing?"

"Oh, no. I have terrible stage fright. I would probably crash the entire stage." They laugh at my comment.

"Maybe that could change one day."

"Maybe." We finish supper. Austin and I volunteer to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

* * *

"You and my mom seem to be getting along." Austin tells me as I had him some dishes.

"Yeah. It was kind of weird though."

"How come?"

"I don't get asked a lot of questions. In fact, I don't really talk to much people these days."

"That's too bad, your a real good person." I hand him a plate and our hands touch but we don't realize it yet. We get caught in the moment until Bernadette comes into the kitchen.

"Are you kids almost done?"

We snap out of it. What was that? It was something I have NEVER felt in my entire life. I don't know how to explain it but it felt, good.

"Yeah, we're just about finishes." Austin says. I hand him one last cup and he grabs a soap pouch and puts it in the dishwasher and closes it. He pressed start and we all go into the living room. "What do you need us for?"

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" She asks. Austin looks at me giving me an asking smile.

"Uh, sure." I say. We go through Netflix and we find a movie. We all picked out RV with Robin Williams. About half and hour through the movie Bernadette gets up and leave the room. She tells us she'll be right back. That's when Austin starts talking to me. He is sitting next to me alone while his mom is sitting on the other couch. Strange how Bernadette set that up.

"So do you like the movie?" I asks.

"Yeah. You?"

"Hilarious."

"How come you never laughed?"

"Its hard to make me laugh."

"Is it? Are you ticklish?" He asks.

"No." He starts to tickle me and for the first time in forever I laugh. And it feels good. It makes me feel good. For the first time in forever... I have hope. He stops tickling me and we are caught in each other's gaze.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He says softly as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No, not for the compliment." He gives me a confused look but still a smile on his face. " for making me laugh. I haven't done that for a while." For the first time I feel like i can open up to him. I've never felt that way before. Something's telling me that I can trust him.

"How come?"

"Two years ago my parents died In a tragic plane crash. It was the worst day of my life. My life hasn't been the same ever since. I-"

"What? What is it?" Austin pauses the movie putting his full attention on me.

"I've been lying to you. I feel terrible. I've been in foster care for two years."

"I'm so sorry Ally. For everything. It's okay." He says as he watches a tear fall down my cheek. He pulls me in a hug and we release it but Austin's hands are still on my waist. He leans in and out lips almost touch when Bernadette walk in with a bowl of popcorn.

We finish the movie and Austin volunteers to take me home.

"I'll take you home Ally."

"That'd be great."

He helps me in his car and we drive out of the parking lot. He starts talking.

"My dad past away too." He speaks up.

"He did?"

"Yeah. In January it will be three years."

"Wow. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. If you mind me asking, how come you were put into foster care? Wouldn't you have relatives to take you in or something?"

"It's okay to ask. And yeah I do but they didn't want me. Turn here and just pull in front of the blue house." I follows my instructions and I'm about to get out of the car when he tells me to stay where I am.

"Stay. Don't get out of the car yet."

"Um? Okay?" He walks over to my side and opens it up for me.

"So I can help you out."

"Well, your a real gentleman. Your mom raised you right."

"Yeah, she did." He smiles. "You know if you need to talk to me about anything, I'm there for you."

"Really? It's just hard to trust people you know?" He hugs me and we release.

"I completely understand but once your ready to trust me, I'll be there for you. I want to help you so you don't have such a miserable life. If you'd let me in, that is. Once your ready, I'll be there every step of the way. That's not just a promise, that's a guarantee."


	4. Below The Moonlight

**here's another chapter without much reviews. Thanks for the reviews so far though.**

* * *

Stay with me, Tonight  
Chapter 4

I open my eyes finding a way to get out of bed this morning. I feel it's easier to open up to people. I'm actually glad that I opened up to Austin. He seems very nice and he seems like he can be a good friend. I finished getting ready for school and put my homework that I found time to do last night in my bag. I hear a knock on the door and I go into the living room and answer it. I open it up and it is Austin. I quickly close the door behind me so he doesn't see what a disaster area I live in.

"Austin!What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking I could drive you to school. Seems as it's pretty far and riding a bike is slower than a vehicle. And I wanted to find an excuse to see you again."

"You did?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, you're not the worst company in the world Ally."

I smile and laugh. I gasp and give Austin a confused look.

"What?"

"You made me laugh. No ones done that without having to touch me." I scold him with a happy smile. I haven't had one of those for a very long time.

"Tickling is fun, especially you." He starts to tickle me out in the open. I really don't care. I just keep laughing until I'm about to fall off the outside porch ledge when Austin grabs my hand and spins me around and I am looking down at him. We are face to face, very close if I might add. He puts his right knee on the ground and hold his left up and sets me on his lap. "You're too easy."

We go to school and we go to every class together today. We hang out on our breaks and eat together at lunch.

"Don't you have friends?" I ask laughing.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I was just...uh...I mean."

Austin laughs, "I'm kidding. Yeah I have friends."

"How come you're hanging out with me instead of them?"

"Because you're way better company." I smile.

"Thanks." After school we hang around the school for a few hours. We get bored of the scenery so we go to a park with a pond. We decide to sit on the swings and talk.

I laugh, "you know I don't let much people in. Actually I don't let anyone in."

"I am flattered. You're a nice girl. I, glad you're in my life. " He gives me a flirtatious smile. Is he flirting with me. I knew he was a player. I get up and start walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"You are just like all those other guys!"

"What are you talking about?"

I turn around in anger, "I'm flattered? You're a nice girl? I'm glad you're in my life? You are flirting me." I mock him.

"You think that? You don't trust me?"

"i know that! I let you in didn't I? I knew that was a mistake. You are just like any other guy!" I start to cry. " I can't believe I fell for your nice guy act. You're nothing but a trickster a...a...a man whore. And you're just like Missy! You like to play with me and screw and screw literally! Until you are finished. You-" I am cut off. He walks up to me fast paced towards me and he grabs my face and kisses me. My first kiss. I feel like I'm in the movies and the camera is circling us and we kiss in slow motion. The moonlight shining above us. I swear I hear violins playing but that's probably just my imagination. Nope, the neighbors are playing violin music. That's so weird. His touch is like magic. We stop kissing but his hands are still on my face and my hands are still on his stomachs. We just stare at each other.

"Ally, the moment I set eyes on you I instantly felt an instant attraction to you. I wanted to get to know you. And I have. You are amazing to me and so beautiful. It's so upsetting that you don't know how beautiful you are." I remove his hands away from my face.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just trying to make you upset."

"I know." I smile. "So, what does that leave us? The kiss."

"I don't know. I don't think I can trust anybody that much until I get to know you more. You know?"

"I agree. So tomorrow after school you want to do something?"

"Sure, how about we come back here tomorrow. We can sit at the pond and talk. Get to know each other more."

"It's a date." I raise my eyebrow. "As friends." He adds. I laugh as we link arms and he brings me to his truck and he drive me home.


	5. Pond Bonding

Stay with me tonight

**please enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I didn't do this for other chapters but I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or Apple and the IPhone.**

* * *

Austin picks me up and he drives us to the pond. I'm a little nervous but I don't know why I am. We are just getting to know each other. That's it it's a friendship date not a real date. He's just a friend and I'm getting to know him more. He wants to learn more about me too so we are going to the park we were at last night. We get out of the car and he pens the door for me again. I don't know wether or not I should get use to that. But you don't see me complaining. I had to wait all day because he wanted to wait until the mood was up, I don't know why though. We walk to the pond and sit at the bench listening to the crickets.

"This place looks so beautiful at night." I say.

"Yeah, it does." He replies.

"Why'd you want to come at night? You can't see much."

"Depends on what you are looking at." I give Austin a questioned look. He gets up, "To look at the stars." He grabs my arm and pulls me down with him. I laugh. "I love your laugh." He says when I calm my laugh.

"Thanks. No one really complimented me before. Your the first person ever since, you know."

"Yeah." I keep moving around on the grass cause it's uncomfortable. "Here, use my arm."

I look over at him and get comfy on his arm, "Thanks."

"Since we are doing this to get to know each other, what are you most passionate about?"

"Writing songs and singing. But I have stage fright ever since my parents died. So I haven't performed for two years."

"I sing to. As long as I have a guitar in hand and singing covers of songs I'm happy."

"I thought you wrote songs?"

"I wrote a few but I kind of suck."

"The one you wrote wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, but it took me forever."

"It's catchy." I sit up and he does the same. "How come you decided you wanted to get to know me? No one ever took a chance on me before. Why now?"

"I don't know. I guess I was drawn to you a bit. Something told me inside that I had to get to know you. That's working out just fine." I smile." maybe tomorrow you could show me some of your songs."

"I don't know."

"I bet your write great songs."

"You know what? I'll show you some of my songs."

"Thanks. I'm already excited." I smile again. I groan in frustration. "What's wrong?"

"I'm always smiling."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't know. It's just natural to me."

"It means your happy. And if your happy I am too." I smile again.

"You know that means a lot to me. I never had a real friend before."

"We'll, now you can say that you have one. Someone who you can trust and someone who you can talk to."

"Thanks." We both get up and hug each other.

"Ally what time is it?"

"I don't know. I don't have a phone."

"Oh." Austin takes out his IPhone (don't own) and presses the power button. "11:26. How long are you aloud to stay out till? On a weekend."

"As longs I get home. It doesn't matter. My foster mom is probably passed out on the couch right now. And my foster brother isn't in town." I say like it's not a big deal.

"Oh. Uh, doing want to keep hanging out?"

"I got nothing better to do."

"How about midnight bowling?"

"They have midnight bowling?"

"Yes! Let's go!" He grabs my hand and runs to his car. He helps me in the car and starts it. We drive there.

"I've never really bowled before."

"What? You haven't lived till your have bowled especially at midnight."

"Friday night bowling? Why the hell not?"

"There's the attitude I've been searching for all night."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I've had enough punishment to last a life time. Hit the accelerator on this bad boy and take us to town!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Once we get there I hop over the door instead of opening it and I connect arms with Austin. People looked at us but who wouldn't? We just come in. New people. And I obviously never been seen here before and Austin's obviously been here enough time to be known. So who ever is here most often obviously hasn't seen me with Austin. Now that I think about. How many girls has he been here with?

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"How many girls have you been here with?"

"None actually. I only come here with my family and we haven't for a while."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Austin gets our shoes and I get myself shoes and we replace our outdoor ones with the bowling ones. Austin and I go to our lane and enters our names. They pop on the screen. Austin picks out a bowling ball that is yellow and I pick one that is green. I was going to pick a purple one but I saw one in my favorite color so I picked the green one. That and also because the green bowling ball was lighter. Austin set me up to I was first so I get into my starting position and throw the ball and it goes in the gutter. I try again and get two pins down.

"Yay!" I spin around.

He claps his hands, "good job."

"Thanks!" I sound all happy. "I suck don't I?"

"No, you just need more practice and aim. Watch me." He picks up his ball and I get out of the way. He gets in position and throws the ball and gets he gets all of the pins down in one bowl. "And you that, is how it's done."

"Impressive." I put my hands to my side and raise my eyebrows.

"It's okay. Not everybody's good at bowling." He tries to comfort me.

I take my bowling ball and aim it in the distance. I get in position and throw the ball it perfect speed. I knock all of the pins down. I turn around in confidence seeing Austin with his mouth wide open. I walk up to him and close his mouth, "Keep it closed. I hear flies aren't that tasty." I joke. And a little but flirt. That's the first time I have ever flirted. I think it went pretty well.

"Where did you learn to bowl like that?"

"It's all about accuracy and technique."

"But had have learned that somewhere."

"Yeah, sometimes I learn things in this torture house."

"What! Where is it! You shouldn't go there! Who forces you?" At that last part he grabs my face and he looks pretty serious. I just start laughing in his face. "What are you laughing about? This is no laughing matter."

"I was kidding. I thought I sucked at jokes. Turns out, either Im a genius or just plain gullible."

He crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow, "I'm not that gullible."

I pat this back."Sure you aren't buddy, sure you aren't. Just bowl."

We finish our game and I won. "Yes! I won!"

"How?"

"I guess I'm just a better bowler than you."

"Remind me never to take you bowling again." I just laugh. We get in to the car and Austin drops me off at home. I get about halfway up my front yard when I hear the door slamming and Austin turning off his engine.I turn around and see him walking around.

"What are you doing?" I laugh. He runs up to me.

"Do people wake up when they are passed out?" I smile at his comments.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? I am so excited to write the next chapter. Please reveiw Thanks!**


	6. Deep Inside The Soul

"Um, what do you mean?" Ally asks.

"Can I come in?" Austin replies with a question.

She seems unsure and turns her head towards the door but looks back at Austin. She bites her bottom lip and then smiles. "Yeah, I'm sure she won't wake up. But we better be quiet."

"No problem."  
Ally laughs. Ally opens the door and they walk in. They tip toe passed Cherry who is cuddling a bottle of whiskey passed out on the couch. I don't know how many times I can use passed in a sentence. They go in Ally's room and she locks the door behind her.  
"Why did you lock the door?"  
"So, if Cherry does wake up it won't be because we were too loud. This is the only room the house that is sound proof."

"Cool. But why would we be too loud?"

Ally walks across her room. She also has the largest bedroom in the house. She goes on her tippy toes and takes a picture off the wall. There is a hole in the wall and she puts her hand in it and takes out a leather book with a pink A on the front of it. She sets the book on her vanity and puts the picture back on the wall. She grabs her book and sits on her bed. Austin sits next to her and she holds the book to her chest. "I'm going to show you one of my songs." She gets up and walks over to her piano that is in the far left of her room. "I wrote this song when my parents passed away. It put me in a pretty bad place." She starts playing with her keys and starts to sing. Austin just listens to her beautiful voice that is too perfect.

**A Drop In The Ocean- Rob Pope**

**a drop in the ocean,**  
**a change in the weather,**  
**i was praying that you and me might end up together.**  
**it's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert,**  
**but i'm holding you closer than most,**  
**cause you are my heaven.**

**i don't wanna waste the weekend,**  
**if you don't love me, pretend**  
**a few more hours, then it's time to go.**  
**and as my train rolls down the east coast,**  
**i wonder how you keep warm.**  
**it's too late to cry, too broken to move on.**

**still i can't let you be,**  
**most nights i hardly sleep.**  
**don't take what you don't need, from me.**

**just a drop in the ocean,**  
**a change in the weather,**  
**i was praying that you and me might end up together.**  
**it's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert,**  
**but i'm holding you closer than most,**  
**cause you are my heaven.**

**misplaced trust and old friends,**  
**never counting the regrets,**  
**by the grace of god, i do not rest at all.**  
**and new england as the leaves change;**  
**the last excuse that i'll claim,**  
**i was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.**

**still i can't let you be,**  
**most nights i hardly sleep,**  
**don't take what you don't need, from me.**

**just a drop in the ocean,**  
**a change in the weather,**  
**i was praying that you and me might end up together.**  
**it's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert,**  
**but i'm holding you closer than most,**  
**cause you are my**

**heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**  
**heaven doesn't seem far away.**  
**heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**  
**heaven doesn't seem far away.**

**a drop in the ocean,**  
**a change in the weather,**  
**i was praying that you and me might end up together.**  
**it's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert,**  
**but i'm holding you closer than most,**  
**cause you are my heaven.**  
**you are my heaven**

She plays the keys until the end and then she turns around on her piano bench to face Austin. Austin can tell that it brought back some memories so he goes up to her to comfort her. He wraps his arms around her and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm with you now." He says with a soothing tone. She laughs a bit and looks at him.

"Thanks." She smiles. "Hey, you said you wrote songs. Can I listen to one? Only if you want to."

"Yeah, sure."

**Stay With Me- R5**

**Every morning after I'm the same disaster **  
**Every time it's Groundhog Day **  
**Tell me have you moved on? **  
**Am I just a sad song playing every night and day?**

**Say can you read between the lines**  
**I'm singing, threw away the only chance I had with you**  
**Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing**  
**All I've got left are the words that you said**

**Stay with me tonight**  
**I want you to stay with me tonight**

**Got me on the bender **  
**I'm the great pretender **  
**Putting on a masquerade**  
**But when the party's over**  
**'Lone and getting sober**  
**Yeah you got me wide awake**

**Say can you read between the lines**  
**I'm singing, threw away the only chance I had with you**  
**Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing**  
**All I've got left are the words that you said**

**Stay with me tonight**  
**I want you to stay with me tonight**

**She said, "Don't walk away**  
**Leave what we could be behind**  
**Don't leave me standing here**  
**Don't say nothing's fine, so**  
**Stay with me tonight"**

**Can we go back, do it over?**  
**Can we go back to the start?**

**Say can you read between the lines,**  
**I'm singing**  
**(Read between the lines, I'm singing)**

**Stay with me tonight **  
**I want you to stay with me tonight**

**She said, "Don't walk away**  
**Leave what we could be behind**  
**Don't leave me standing here**  
**Don't say nothings fine, so**  
**Stay with me tonight"**

**Every morning after I'm the same disaster**  
**Every time it's Groundhog Day**

"Wow that was such a good song. Who hurt you like that?" Ally asks softly putting her hand on Austin's shoulder.

"It was a while ago. Just wanted to sing it to you." He explains.

"Wow." All of a sudden Ally bursts into tears and falls to the ground. Austin goes to her and comforts her. He sits on the ground and sets her on his lap and rubs her back as she cries in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just want to love someone the way you loved that girl."

"You want some love advice?" He says and she pulls her head up. "Love is for everyone, you just have to wait for the right time. It's not my time yet and that's why my heart was broken and it's not your time until you know it."

She Sniffles and Austin wipes her years away, "that's really good advice." They both laugh. Austin helps Ally off the ground and Austin checks his phone.

"Wow, it's 2:30 already. I better get going. It may be the weekend but my parents hate it when I'm late. And this is going to kill them." Before Austin walks out of Ally's room she jumps at her feet.

"Don't leave me tonight. Stay with me tonight?" She begs in her eyes. He takes his hands and holds her hand.

"Yes."

They decide to make a bed on the floor and they fall asleep in each other's cuddle. To most people it would look bad but to them it's just a friend helping another friend.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know. And also check out my other stories and a story that I am rewritten its called Lets Fake It!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I out this on any other chapters but I do not own A Drop In The Ocean or Stay With Me. They belong to the owners. I don't own Disney Channel or Family Channel or Austin and Ally**


	7. Shopping

Stay with me tonight  
Chapter 7

I wake up and open my eyes. I look around my room and try to figure out where I am. How come I'm on my floor? I look around and everything seems normal. That is until I look to my left and see a body under a blanket. I look up very quickly and breath.

"Oh my God!" I whisper very quietly. I rub my temples. I look down as I'm still laying down on the floor. I lift up the covers slowly and I sigh in relief that I am still in my clothes. Thanks God! Wait! Who's in my bed? I sit up and lean over top of the guy and move the blanket from over his head. I see blonde hair and realize it was Austin. I sigh again.

I sit up and put my hands in my face. It totally forgot that Austin stayed over last night. I technically asked him to stay. He's a really good friend. It's not awkward at all. Other people would think that it would be complicated but it just feels normal. And I got to open up to Austin last night when I sang him that song that I wrote. I just hope that I'm not going to regret do so. I pick out an outfit and head to the washroom in case Austin wakes up while I am changing. I finish getting dressed and walk back into my room and I don't see Austin lying on the floor anymore. Where did her go?

"Austin?" I call out his name. I move my head towards my door to look at the clock. 10:30. Wow, I don't really sleep in this late but we did fall asleep at like two in the morning so it doesn't really matter I guess. I wonder where Austin went. He was just here before I got changed. What if he left my room and Cherry saw him? I open my door and walk around the house. I still can't find him. I grab my phone off my end table...wait, I don't have a phone. This is Austin's. I'm not going to peep. That's just wrong. I set it back on the end table and walk outside. Where did he go? I notice that his shoes are still here so he couldn't have gone anywhere. I go outside to the backyard and find him with a hose. "There you are. Why are you in my backyard?"

"So you could find me and do this." He starts to spray me with the hose. I scream and run up to him and take the hose from his hands and out my hand overtop of the hose and I aim it at him. It starts to spray and I picks me up causing me to scream again but he slips on the wet grass and we fall on the ground and I land on top of him. We just lay there soaking wet and laughing lying next to each other. "If it was night time we could star gaze again."

"That'd be cool. How about we hang out tonight?"

"Twice in a row? That'd be awesome."

I change into some warmer clothes since I am all wet while Austin waits outside at the front. Once I am finished getting changed I grab Austin's phone so I can give it back to him. I leave my room and I realize that Cherry is isn't home and I sigh in relief that she didn't hear our screams outside. Like she would care anyways. I meet Austin outside and we drive to his house so he can change. Once we get there we enter his house and her mom is home. I sit on the couch while Austin runs upstairs to change.

"So Ally. How are you?" Bernadette asks sitting on the couch across from me with a magazine on her lap.

"Better." I reply. Obviously she doesn't know that Austin stayed at my house last night or she probably wouldn't be talking to me right now. And it would probably a little awkward if she knew.

"Great. What are you and Austin doing tonight?"

"We're just going to get some Chinese and find a place outside to eat. Maybe look at the stars."

"Do you guys are going on a date?"

"No, we're not dating. We're just friends."

"Mom!" I look over and see Austin taking his last step down the stairs.

"What. I was just asking Ally some questions." She explains.

"Well, we are going now. Bye mom."

Before we get Chinese Austin takes me to the mall.

"Why are we going to the mall?" I ask as Austin leave his car and comes over to my side and opens the door for me. I exit the car and stand up while he closes it.

"Do you want new clothes or not?" He asks with a grin on his face.

"Austin, you're not buying me clothes." I say as I try to get back in the car but Austin gets in my way.

"You're not going anywhere until you have at least two bags of clothes." He laughs.

"I can't let you waste you money on me. I have clothes already."

"Yeah, that you have to buy on your own. Let me buy you some clothes. It's the least I can do."

"You don't have to. I never gave you anything."

"You gave me your trust." He sets his hands on her shoulders.

"You are just not going to budge are you?"

"Nope." He says popping his 'p'.

"Fine. But only a few outfits."

"Okay." We walk I to the mall and the first store we go in is called Miss. Frenzy Stylez. It's a girly clothing store. I start to look around and I notice these cute wedges. I've never wore wedges before. They are pink and tan. I check the price.

"Oooo." I say.

"What?" Austin comes around me.

"Check the price."

He takes the tag, "Fifty dollars. Yeah, so what."

"So what? That's too expensive."

"Als, I have five hundred dollars in my wallet just for you. And we are not leaving until you have bought your paid of shoes."

"Fine, I'll get the shoes but please don't repeat those words again."

"Maybe what you need is a girl friend. Someone who you can shop with."

"Yeah, if I had friends other than you and any girl wouldn't make fun of me because my clothes are too small."

"Well, they won't be too small because you will have new clothes. And school is almost over anyways. Soon you won't have to worry about them anyways."

"I guess you right. I just don't want to use you because you get me nice things."

"Trust me. Your not. This was my idea and it's a gift."

"Thanks."

We buy the shoes and I be careful not to show Austin any expensive prices so he doesn't go throwing his money away for me. We go to the store across the store we were just at called Below the Belt (I do not own). We get some jeans and a floral print pair and buy them. We enter a guy store called Men Wear All.

"Why are we going into a guy store?" Austin asks.

"I don't want you spending all your money in me. Pick something out, or maybe a few things." I explain. He doesn't have to spend all his money on me. "For your generosity, you deserve to shop for yourself too."

"Fine." He picks out a cool looking leather jacket and a dog tag. Once he buys them he puts the dog tag on and leave the store. We shop at more places and by the time we finish it's about six o'clock.

"I'm hungry." I say once we put all our stuff in the backseat of his car. We enter the car and he turns towards me.

"Chinese?"

"Dugh." I laugh. It's getting really comfortable around Austin. He's changed me into someone I never thought I'd be again. I just don't want to be the person I used to be before my parents died. (Uh oh...)

"That's the plan." He starts the car and we drive all the way to the edge of the city and we order some Chinese food and then we drive out I to a empty field. Austin grabs a blanket form the backseat and spreads it on the ground. We sit on it and eat.

"I can't believe it took that long to get out of the city." I say eating my Chinese.

"It is Miami."

"Good point."

We just talk some more and once we finish eating I set it to the side an lay on the ground. Austin sets his food to the side and lays right next to me. I move in discomfort because of the hard ground.

"Here. Lay on my arm." He moves his arm to my head and I lift it and place my head softly on his muscular arm.

"Thanks." I smile. "The stars are so beautiful out tonight."

"The stars aren't the only thing that's beautiful tonight." Austin says as he looks up at the stars.

"Shut up." I laugh and push him. We both laugh. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Just being here. Enjoying life. That is because of you."

"Really? Thanks."

"You changed my entire aspect on life, you know?"

"No, I didn't. Did I really help you out that much? We only known each other for what a month?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what might have happened if you never tripped me in the cafeteria."

"I'm sure I would have tripped you somewhere else."


	8. Things Are Looking Up

It's Sunday and I have nothing to do. I can't text anyone because I don't have a phone. Cherry isn't home. I cleaned the house already. I'm going for a walk. I put my shoes on and walk out of the house. I go to the park and just sit on the swings enjoying the fresh air. I look to my right and see a familiar car. Austin. I stand up and run to him. He is at a stop sign so I had some time.

"Ally?" He says.

"Hey."

"Get in." I get in his car and he drives off. "What are you doing?"

"I went for a walk to the park. I got bored."

"Well, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Are you hungry?" I smile. "I'll take that as a yes." We drive until Austin parks his car in front of a restaurant. We go inside and a waitress takes our order of food. We wait until the food is ready.

"I got you something when we went to the mall."

"What? You were with me the entire time. How come I never noticed?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing but obviously you don't know what I got you."

"No, I don't."

"So, I have realized that you are missing something and that you really need it. Well I think you need it."

"What?"

"Here." Austin puts a box on top of the table and slides it towards me.

"What is it?"

"Open it." I lift the lid and I do t believe it.

"You got me a phone?"

"Yeah. It's got a contract and here I have something else for you." He slides a silvery green phone case towards me. "I got you a phone case in your favorite colour. It also has a pickle on it."

"Thanks you so much Austin." I stand up so he can hug me. He gets up and we hug. I realized that we hugged too long because people were staring. "Thank you. How will I repay you?"

"You don't have to." The food comes and we eat. After we are finished eating Austin pays for the food and we go outside. "Do you want to go to my house?"

"Sure." I say. We head to his house and I bring in my new phone. "Is anyone home?" I ask once we get into his house.

"No. We are alone. My mom is probably out grocery shopping."

"Cool." I turn on my phone. Wow, I won't get used to that. My phone. "I can't believe you got me a phone."

"Can I see it for a sec?"

"Sure." I had him my phone and he starts tapping on the screen. I can see what he's doing though.

"There. I just added my mom and I's cell numbers in there. And my house phone number. If you need to contact any of us I gave you all the options. And maybe if you want to text."

"Thank you so much Austin. You are the best friend ever." I hug him again. I here the door open and we look over the couch and see the Bernadette home.

"Hey Ally. Your here."

"Hey, Bernadette." She told me to call her that instead of Ms. Moon. She says it makes her feel younger. This family is awesome.

"Why don't you kids go bring in the groceries."

"Okay, mom." Austin says. We go and grab the groceries and bring them into the kitchen. I help them put them away and Austin and I go upstairs. "I wrote another song."

"Can I listen to it please?"

"Of course. Since I wrote it for you."

"You wrote a song for me? No ones ever done that before."

"Well, now they have."

Things Are Looking Up- R5

You were a business, I was a start up  
You were like high speed, I was on dial up  
I needed caffeine, you were a Starbucks  
A Starbucks  
(A double-shot)

You were a record, I was a remix  
You were the sunshine, I was a rain check  
You needed time but you were my Rolex  
My Rolex (my Rollie)

I couldn't get it right  
'Til you opened up my eyes  
You turn my whole world upside down (two, three, four)

Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up

You were a diamond, I was a coal mine  
You were a free-way, I was a stop sign  
I was a pay check, you're like a gold mine, a gold mine (money, money)

I couldn't get it right  
'Til you opened up my eyes  
You turned my whole world upside down (two, three, four)

Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up

[2x]  
I've been up and I've been down  
Girl you make my world go 'round  
There's nothin' like the high I found  
Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up

Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin'

Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up

"Thank you so much! I will cherish this song forever."

Austin smiles. "I'm glad you liked it. I meant every word."

"Thanks. You are the best."

"I have someone you should meet. She's a good friend of mine and she goes to our school. You will meet her tomorrow at school."

"Okay."


	9. Stand Tall

SWMT 9

* * *

Austin picks me up for school today. I hate Mondays because they aren't the weekends. I use to enjoy school until my parents died. It's just not the same when they aren't around anymore to congratulate me on how well I am doing in school. So there is no point to do good. I walk into first class ignoring everyone in school. That didn't seem so hard because everyone was eyeing me. Not in a bad way either. It must be my new clothes. I walk into class and sit next to Austin.

"So how's your day so far?" Austin asks me.

"You have been next to me all morning. And it's just first class." I say.

"Well, you seem to not getting bullied anymore."

"Yeah, I noticed people looking at me. It wasn't bad either. They smiled at me. I don't know why."

"It could have been your new clothes. Or the fact that we walked together and have been hanging out more often."

"People care about that stuff?" He nods. The bell rings and starts to hand out papers.

"Okay, class. I want you to pick a partner and read pages 245- 265 in the text book. Then answer all the question given on this paper. Once you are done hand them in. Have them done by the end of the class or you and your partner will have to do them for homework. Got it? Good. You may go ahead." The teacher explains.

"You want to be my partner?" Austin asks me.

"Sure. It's not like I have anyone else." I say.

"Hey, can I join you guys? Everyone is taken and it's an uneven about of students today." A girl comes up to us.

"Sure." I say. She pulls up a seat and sits next to us. She has dark long natural curly hair. She has leopard pint leggings and a black t-shirt with a heart on it with a pink vest on. She is wearing pink flats. She's very pretty.

"This is Trish, the friend I wanted you to meet. Trish, this is Ally."Austin says.

"Oh, are you guys dating?" I ask.

"Oh, no. It's not like that. We have been friends since we were five."

"Yeah, when my family moved next door, we became instant friends. And so have our families." Trish explains.

"Where did you move from?" I ask.

"Mexico."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Why don't we work on the work we were given? Or else we will have to do it for homework."

"Okay, we can talk at lunch, Ally."

Somehow with Trish and I talking so much we managed to finish the work that was given to us. Yay, no more homework. I am very nervous today. My foster brother is back in town and I'm nervous that Austin is going to find out about him and Cherry and the way they treat me. It won't be that hard to keep him from my house will it? Probably not.

It's about lunch time and Austin and I are eating until a girl comes around the corner. Missy.

"Hey Ally." She says.

"Go away. I don't need this right now."

"Need what?"

"Your attitude. You know your so annoying and you always hurt my feelings. Maybe you need to be put in my shoes for a day. I bet you wouldn't even last An hour. You think you have it easy. That your life is so easy. Well that's not what life is about. You don't even understand what I have to go through everyday to get what I want. I have a friend. You see him right here?"

"Austin Moon."

"Yeah, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Have you even had a real friend? Someone who will go out of there way to help you?" No answer. "I didn't think so. He has been there for me. And I couldn't ask for anyone better because even though we have only known each other for about a month he makes me want to live. Do you have a friend like that?"

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you. How about you come sit with me and the group? Austin, you can join me if you want." Austin looks at me.

"Have you listened to a word I just said? I wouldn't sit with you if the world depended on it. I can't believe I'm about to say this. You deserve better friends. Try hanging with Austin and I for a day and figure out what having real friends feels like. If not you can join your fake friends and leave my life alone." She turns around and walks away. I sit down and Austin just smiles at me. I continue eating. I don't even care if I had created a scene. I'm just glad that I could stand up for myself.

"I'm really proud of you Ally. I am so happy that you found the strength to stand up for yourself. Did I really have that much of an impact on your life?"

"Yeah, you did. You made me find a way to myself. If that makes any sense." He nods. "I'm just glad that your in my life. I have no idea where I'd be at if you never tripped me."

"Who knows."

I see a girl come to our table and realize that it is Trish.

"Can I sit?" She asks.

"Of course." I say. I feel like I have been answering all the questions around here. I don't like it. I feel like Austin deserves some credit around here. She sits down and joins us for lunch.

"I saw what happened. You were really brave for standing up for Missy. I wouldn't be able to."

"If it wasn't for Austin I wouldn't even want to come near her. I just a miracle that I found Austin." I look over and see him blush. He's blushing? I laugh at the thought.

"You guys are something."

After school the three of us decide to go out to eat.

"Yeah, I know right?" Trish says.

"Austin actually got me a phone." I mention.

"What? You got her a phone but you couldn't get me a key chain?"

"You don't need a new keychain when you already have one."

"It still would have been good to have one." She says. I laugh.

"You guys could fool me for being brother and sister."

"Whatever."

I smile and eat my burger. I stop smiling when I see someone.

"What is it, Ally?" Austin says me.

"She's coming towards us."

"Who?" Austin asks. Trish and Austin turn around to see she stopping at our table.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I say.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? What did yuk guys think of this chapter? I say I am proud that Ally is finding the strength to fight for what she deserves. And what she deserves is a peaceful life. Thanks you so much for reading!**


	10. Confession

**Sorry I haven't updated...I started school today! My first day of grade 10! Please enjoy my chapter...**

* * *

"I want to apologize for my negative attitude towards you earlier at school."

"Where all listening." Austin says. It's good to know that everyone has my back finally.

"You came here to apologize to us. Right?" Trish says.

"Yeah. That and I was Already eating here and I saw you guys here I felt the Need to apologize."

"Missy, can you just get straight to the point so we can continue eating, in peace." Austin says.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry what I did today. It was uncalled for and was bullying. I never wanted to be that person."

I say, "I accept your apology. But what do you mean that you never wanted to be that person?"

"I wasn't always popular. I was too bullied once. Does Maniac Miranda ring a bell?"

"You were Maniac Miranda? But I thought your name was Missy?"

"It still is technically."

"What happened?" Austin asks.

"Well, as you know I was the lowest of the lows at school. I was tired of being picked on and treated like dirt so I changed my appearance. I changed my name and started to act different. The girls thought that I was new and you know them, always taking in new students. So I went with it. Sooner or later I became the leader. And it's been like that ever since."

"But, why hurt me if you knew what it felt like to be treated the way you treat me?" I ask.

"To fit in the crowd. If you treat others like they are lower, it makes the clique look better. I never enjoyed doing what I do to you. And I want to change all that."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you give me a chance to get to know you. I never had real friends before and like you said, I never really knew what having real friends that truly care for you. So I want to change that. I knew that the girls aren't my real friends because they just use me." All three of us look at each other in disbelief. But something inside of me is telling me that I should give it a try. Austin shakes his head.

"I don't think..." I look in her yes and see Hope. "...that's a bad idea." Austin gives me a surprise look and so does Trish.

"What are you saying?"

"That you should hang with us at school tomorrow. Ditch the clique."

"I can't just ditch them and go over to you guys and sit with you. That would be weird."

"Would it really? Your only human. The choice is your to take. We'll see how tomorrow goes. See you later Missy." We all stand up and bring our drinks with us. We go in Austin's car and start driving.

"What are you thinking?" Austin scolds.

"What? I'm giving her a chance." I answer.

"You really believe that sob story. She's probably just using it. She couldn't possibly be Maniac Mianada."

"I believe her, Austin. Do you Trish?"

"Hu? Oh, um. I don't know really. It's could be real or fake. I couldn't really tell the way she said it."

"Well, I did." Austin says.

"And I did too. I could see the hope in her eyes. I can tell she wanted to try something different. Meet new people. Have new friends. She actually never had any real friend. When she was Miranda she didn't have any friends. And now they just use her. She wants to have real friends."

"I don't know, Ally. What if she's just trying to get into our conversations. Spy on us."

"Do you really think she would use herself if she was going inside the our group. She'd probably send one if her fake friends. And we've only been friends for a month and a half. Don't you remember now I was when you met me?" He looks at me. "I had no one. I didn't have any friends. I had no confidence. Hell, I don't even think I would be doing this if it wasn't for you."

"Your just going to let her in after all the nasty things she has done to you?"

"It's worth a try right?"

"Fine."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Oh, we are going to drop Trish off."

About a few minutes later we drop Trish off.

"Bye, Trish." I say.

"Bye, guys." She says to both of us. Austin pulls out of the side of the street and starts to drive.

"Turn up some jams." I say. He turns the radio on and it starts playing Money, money by Lady Gaga. "Lady gaga is my girl." Austin laughs. About ten minutes later I find we are in a very familiar neighborhood. "We're are we going now?"

"Oh, right. I felt that we could finish our homework together, at your place." He parks the car in front of the house. He turns off the engine and takes the keys out. At that moment I realized that there is no stopping Austin from finding out about my foster brother and Cherry. Shits about to go down...


	11. What Happens Next?

SWMT 11

I sprint to the house to see if Cherry or Eric is here. But caught in the act when Austin notices. Why do I even try?

"What are you doing?" He asks walking around the car.

"Uh...racing you." Smooth move.

"You didn't tell me we were racing."

"Well, I am now."

We stand there for a second until I start running and he chases after me. He grabs my torso and spins me around. We fall to the ground in laughter. We start looking up at the stars.

"How come we always end up looking up at he stars?" I ask.

"I guess it's just something of ours." I smile at his answer. He stands up and wipes the grass off of himself.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Going inside. I have to tutor you now."

"But I want to stay out here." I grab his arm a tug him down but he pulls me off the ground.

"No, your not getting out if it that easy." He laughs. "Let's go." We walk into the house. I am very nervous because I saw both of their vehicles outside.

"Thank God your home! Now you can clean!" Cherry says walking around the corner. "Oh, you brought a boy home. What? Aren't you going to introduce me Ally?" I take a deep breath.

"Austin, this is Cherry, my foster mom. Cherry, this is my friend, Austin."

"It's nice to meet you Cherry." He puts his hand out. She doesn't take his. He pulls his back. "Okay."

"Wow, he knows about the F word." She laughs. I have a confused look on my face as well as Austin. "So he knows your in Foster care."

"Yeah, he's here to help me study. You wanted me to get better grades so." I out my arm around his. It makes me feel a bit safe from her.

"Good. So you can graduate and have a better job to pay the bills around here." My eyes widen. "Not, like you don't already."

Austin looks at me and back at Cherry. I put him in an awkward position. "We are going to my room."

"Whatever. Clean when he's gone." We walk to my room with arms connected and I close the door behind me and let go of a deep breath. He it comes...

"What the hell was that?" Austin asks with anger, frustration, and worried in his voice. It's also written all over his face.

"I don't know what to tell you." I sit on my bed and he sits next to me.

"Well, you could have told me that your Foster mom was tyrannical."

"She's not tyrannical. She's just very bossy and makes me do everything."

"No she's obviously more than that. What are these?" Austin takes my arm and lifts it up revealing a large bruise on my upper right arm.

"I fell." He drops my arm in disbelief.

"You fell. You really think that I would believe such lie? Obviously this was Cherry."

"Cherry has never touched me."

"It was obviously someone else."

"I told you that I fell."

"Why are you lying to me? I know that you're lying to me? Was it someone else? Please tell me Ally. I just want to keep you protected. A few weeks ago you had bruises on you and them it stopped for a while then now you have them again. What's up?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth!"

I start to tear up, "Cherry's son."

"He's beating you?"

"Not technically."

"What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense."

"He tries to-" I choke up and Austin places me in his lap. He rubs my back.

"Shhhh." He rubs my back as I cry in his shoulder. He is making me calmer but it's too hard to say.

"He's attempted to get in my pants." I can see Austin's face change. "But he's never." He relaxes a bit. He brings me down to the bed and I cover us up under the blanket. He grabs my hand which makes me smile and rubs the palm of my hand on circles.

"Oh, Ally. I will do anything to keep you protected no matter how long it takes. You will have a happy life."

"I don't think that will happen."

"How come? Don't you believe that one day you will be happy?"

"I don't know. It's just hard to believe after everything that has happened in my life. Loosing my family. Getting out in a adoption center for girls and then foster home to foster home. I ended up here. This is the worst of them all."

"How come you never ask for a replace?"

"Because I'm tired of moving. And of I ask for another place they are moving me out of Miami. I went through a lot in Miami. They are still looking for girls in Miami they just aren't good homes."

"What made them think this was a good place?"

"It was good at first.

"Well, I will make sure you have a better life."

"How?"

"You'll see."

We decide to study a bit. I'm actually getting better marks thanks to Austin. He's such a great friend. I am so blessed to have him in my life. I would be in a black hole or worse if he hadn't tripped me. Thank God for gravity. Science is amazing. School is getting easier and our birthdays are soon and I have to get Austin something. Mine is in seven days. It's the last day of May. I open my eyes and realize that we must have feel asleep. My head was lying on his stomach and he was lying on a textbook. I laugh at it. I see my phone going off and notice a missed call. It was from an unknown caller so I ignore it. I look at Austin how funny he is sleeping. I laugh and take a picture of him. I sent it to him and he phone goes off. I quickly lay my head back on his stomach as he wakes up from his phone buzzing in his pocket. He sits up and I pretend that I was sleeping. I stay there as I hear him unlock his phone. He goes to messages and starts to laugh.

"Really Ally?" I get up and start to laugh.

"What? It was fanny and cute."

We spent the rest of the day apart because his parents and him had to do something around town. He was practically forced into do it. He said he rather spend his day with me but looks like that never happened. I decided to stay as far away from the house as I can so I go and hang out with Trish. I text her and she texts me back saying that I can come over. I go over to her house. I knock on the door and she opens it up.

"You know you could have just walked in right?" She laughs.

"Oh."

"Just walk in next time." We go up to her room and sit on her bed. "Do you listen to music?" I laugh. "What?"

"I write songs and play the piano so yeah. You could say that." She plays her phone on her speaker. We start to listen to One Republic- If I lose Myself. She comes over to the bed and starts to talk.

"You make music?"

"Not professionally but one day I wish I could."

"That's cool. I have a piano maybe you want to play something for me? It's downstairs."

"Maybe later."

"So, you write songs? Do you sing them?"

"Yeah, but I have stage fright."

"So you can't sing in front of anyone?"

"No."

"That's funny, Austin told me you sang him a song of yours."

"Well, I can sing in front if him only. I don't know, it's just is vibe calm me I guess."

"Are you guys dating or something?"

"No. We kissed once but that was a long time ago."

"You guys have known each other for a month. How long is a long time ago?"

"I don't know. We decided that being friends was a better option."

"Okay."

We hang out for a couple hours but then Austin calls me over to his place saying that he is back. I text him back saying that I'm getting on my bike and I'll be on my way. He doesn't life THAT far from Trish. I get on my bike and put my helmet on and go there. I ride my bike for a while listening to some music. Stop at a traffic light and wait for the pedestrian cross light. It turns on and I ride my bike across. It's a large street so I have to hurry up. The light stays on long enough so people can walk across so since I'm riding my bike I should have enough time. I look at the trees and decide that I will have to learn to enjoy life as it is and don't take anything for granted. I try not to anyways. I can't wait to see Au-"

**No Ones POV**

As Ally is riding her bike across the crosswalk a car comes speeding and attempts to stop but to brakes to stop the car fast enough before it comes towards Ally and hits her. Everything goes black for Ally and you could hear the ambulance come towards the scene.

* * *

**I seriously cried when I wrothe Ally's confession scene. No one should have to go through anything like that. And now no one knows what happened to Ally in the end. What do think will happen next? Let me know in the reviews. Follow, Favroute, Reveiw? Thank you so much!**


	12. Instinct

I am tapping my shoes on the ground waiting for Ally to get here?Its been like two hours. How come it's taking her so long? I look at my phone for the hundredth time and no text. All of a sudden my phone starts going off, it's Ally. I answer it.

"Hello? Is this Austin Moon?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Troy. I'm sorry to say but Ally is in the hospital. She has been in a terrible accident."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's in a coma. She's under life support. Can you please come down. Your the only one with a heart on the name so I'm guessing she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, uh. I'll be right there." I hang up the phone.

I get in my car and drive over to the hospital. I ask for Ally Dawson's room.

"Relation?" She asks.

In an instinct I say, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Room 103." I run up the stairs because the elevator takes too long. I run down the hall as fast as I possibly can and look for her room number 101, 102. I stop at 103. I take a deep breath and open the door. Ally looks torn up. She's bandaged and bruised. She might as well look dead from what I see. I pull up a chair and sit next to her. I grab her hand and rub it softly.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you. This is all my fault. If I never asked you to come over this wouldn't have happened. I told you that I would protect you and the opposite happened."

I hear the door close and turn around and see a doctor. I read her name tag.

"Are you Dr. Troy?"

"Yes, we spoke on the phone earlier I'm guessing?" I nod. "So your Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend."

"Uh, yeah. How is she? What happened? Is she going to be okay?" You can hear the panic and fear in my voice as I ask those questions.

"She was riding her bike when she was hit my a vehicle. She's stable. She'll be able to heal fast but she's in a coma and for how long, we don't know. She conscious so you will be able to speak but she can't speak back." I nod my head. "I notice that she doesn't have much contacts on her phone. Does she have family?"

"I'm her family." She nods her head.

"So may I have your number so I can contact you if anything new pops up?"

"Yes." She pulls out her card and I write my cell number on the back. I hand it back to her. She puts it in her pocket.

" I'm just going to do a check up. You will have to leave the room for that." I nod and leave the room and close the door behind me. I slide my back against the wall and sit on the floor. I pull out my phone and texts Trish.

_To Trish From Austin:  
Ally's in the hospital_

_To Austin from Trish:  
Omg is she okay?_

_To Trish from Austin:  
No, she was hit by a car. She's in a coma_

_To Austin from Trish:  
I'm on my way_

_To Trish from Austin:  
Room 103_

I sit there waiting for Trish. I pull my arms around my knees and hug them. I rock back and forth and my head is spinning. I can't believe this is happening to Ally. She doesn't deserve this. Why does bad things keep happening to her all the time. Her parents died, her family never attempts to contact her, she is in terrible foster care, and now she is in a coma. I was supposed to protect her. I promised her that I would keep her save and make sure that she is happy.

I look around and see Trish running down the hall towards me.

"What's going on?" She asks worried. She can see the tears and my red eyes since I have been crying.

"Ally's in a coma. The doctor is doing a check up to we can't be in there right now. It feels like forever."

"Austin, it's going to be okay." She bends down and rubs my back to try to calm be but it doesn't help.

"Thanks for the support. I just wanted to keep her safe. I promised her that I would keep her safe. I should have just picked her up for her house instead of her coming over. This is all my fault."

"You couldn't have predicted that she would get in an accident. Things happen for a reason."

"So her having terrible things happen to her all the time is a good thing?"

"I didn't say that." I put my face in my knees and cry some more. I just so worried.

"I don't know what my life would be without her. She's told me that her life changed the moment I met her."

"Yes, it changed for the better."

"I just can't see myself with out her. She's my best friend."

"I know Austin. I know." The doctor comes out of the room and Trish and I stand up fast. "How is she?"

"She will be fine for now. You can visit her. I say there is only two at a time but there is only two of you. You may go in."

We enter the room and Trish falls into tears as she watches Ally. She looks at me and back at her. "Oh, Ally." She cries. She walks to the other side of the bed and pulls up a chair and I sit back in the one I was sitting in prior. "I know we didn't know each other for that long but I got to know you a bit. And I won't to get to know you more if you just wake up." Trish and I talk a bit. "I'm going to get a water. Do you want anything?" She asks.

"Just a water." I answer.

**No Ones POV**

Trish goes to the vending machine downstairs and put three dollars in for two waters.

Austin takes Ally's right hand and puts a bracelet on her. "I was going to give this to you when you got to my house. And I was also going to sing you a song that I just finished writing. It's called Superhero."

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh  
Woah woah oooh  
Let me be your super hero  
Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah  
Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)  
Yeah, I can be your superhero  
You know I will, baby  
Woah woah woah oh oh  
Let me be your superhero

Austin sighs when he finished singing the song. He looks down at Ally's hand and watches it move a bit. I quickly get up to grab the doctor.


	13. Eyes Wide Open

"Doctor! I need a doctor! She's waking up!" I say. She rushes into the room.

"Shes waking up." The doctor says. "Right now."

I grab Ally's hand and hold it tightly. I see her open her eyes and look around.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You are in the hospital. You were hit with a vehicle. Do you remember?"

"I was going to Austin's."

"You remember." She says. I smile. "That's great. I will leave you guys alone. Everything looks perfectly normal. I will be back to check up on you."

"I was so scared. I though I was going to loose you Ally."

"I know. I, okay now."

"No it's not. It's all my fault. I should have got you from your house."

"Austin, it's not your fault. Anything could happen. I'm just lucky to be alive."

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are way too important to me." She smiles at what I just said.

"You know while I was sleeping I was still aware of what you were saying."

"Oh, you were? The entire time?"

"The entire time."

"What-what did you hear?"

"Well, I could tell that you were very scared and worried."

"I was. I was crying, Ally. That's how scared I was for you."

She smiles again, "Thank you." She looks down at our hands and starts to rub mine. "I also heard that you said that you were my boyfriend."

"Yeah, they would only let me in if they knew I was related or you were my girlfriend. So I lied."

"Did they? You lied for me?" I hear the door open and I turn around and see Trish walk in.

"Ally, your up." She walks faster towards me.

"Yeah, I just did." Ally says to Austin.

"That's great."

"How did you get in? Austin just told me that you had to be a relative or dating me." Trish hugs Ally softly so she doesn't hurt Ally.

"Yeah, I told the lady upfront that I was you're cousin."

"And they believed you?"

"They believe everything." We all laugh.

"I can't believe that you guys are here." She grabs mine and Trish's hands. "This means so much to me that you guys care."

"Of course we do. Even though we have only known each other for a small amount of time I consider you to be one of my best of friends Ally." Trish says. Ally smiles again. It makes me happy that I get to see her smile even though she's in the hospital.

"I'm just glad that you were clumsy enough to trip over me." We all laugh.

The doctor comes in to examine Ally which didn't take too long. Trish leaves a few hours later and it's just Ally and I left.

"So the doctor said that I can go home tomorrow. She says that I'm healing fast."

"That's good."

"I know. I am so happy that I have people in my life that care so much about me."

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything." I grab her hand. "You can talk to me about anything."

"I know."

"And I mean everything. Even if it's a boy you like."

"Now don't go acting like my gay best friend here." We laugh.

"Yeah, no seriously. Anything. You can go to me."

"I know I can. You're my superhero."

I look up in shock. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I was so happy. I was also mad that I could move."

"You know when I texted you to come over?" I nod my head. "I wanted to sing that sing to you. I had just finished it. I wanted to sing it to you."

"Awe, thanks Austin. That's so sweet." It goes quiet for a moment. "And back to what we were talking about earlier."

Ally's POV

"Yeah?" He looks up.

"How come you lied to someone just to come visit me?"

"I just found out that my girfff- best friend just got hit by a car. I was in shock. Of course I would lie." I just did a Double Take. Did he just almost say, girlfriend.

"What did you just say?"

"I was in shock. Of course I would lie."

"No, did you just say-" I am interrupted when the doctor tells us that visiting hours are over.

"I will pick you up from the hospital tomorrow okay?" Austin says.

"Yeah, of course."

I decide to go to sleep and ignore what Austin almost said. I wake up and get out of bed. I am surprised on how I didn't break any bones. The doctor was so surprised on how much of a miracle it was that I survived. Austin enters my room to help me grab my bags.

"I have your bags. Just hop in this wheelchair and the nurse will bring you downstairs."

"Okay." The nurse comes and stops me at the front desk. "What's going on?"

"You need an parent or guardians signature to get released form the hospital."

"But my foster mom isn't here."

"Well, do you have a brother or sister over the age of 18?"

"Uh, foster brother but he's um not in town."

"Well, I'm sorry-"

"Hi, I'm here grandmother." A lady comes from the waiting room.

"Great. I just need an ID and a signature and we will be all good."

The lady does all of that stuff and turns around so I can finally see her face.

"Grandma?" I ask. I look at Austin and Austin looks confused. And the lady looks super happy. What the hell?

* * *

**yay! I have been waiting for this moment to happen! I planned this whole thing through! Eeep! So excited! Follow, Favorite, and review? Thank you so much!**

**okay before you guys go I have a funny story to tell you That happened to me today.**

**okay, I was in my Visual Art Class today. I'm in grade 10. Anyways it's a grade 10, 11, and 12 class. (Our school only has like 200+ish kids from Kindergarten to grade 12. Anyways) the teacher was doing role call(that's our attendance) and we have an Austin in our class. they are in grade 11 so one of the girls in 11 was like yeah Austin Moons here! Haha Me and my best friend started laughing and so did the whole class. I'm kind of glad I'm not the only person in high school that watches Disney besides my bestie!**

**_Anyways! Live, laugh, and love. And remember! YOLO! You only love once! So make is last!_**


	14. Surprise and Surprise

"Grandma?" I ask.

"Ally, what are you talking Bout. I thought no one was looking for you?" Austin whispers in my ear.

"Yes, it's me. I have signed you out of the hospital."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"To sign you out of the hospital of course."

"I meant, how did you find me. Why after all these years did you decide to come looking for me?"

"Can we do this somewhere more private. How about the park?"

I look up at Austin and nod.

"I'll drive." Austin says.

We go to the park and sit at a picnic bench. Austin sits next to me while the lady sits in front of me.

"Goodie." She smiles.

"How come you wanted to find me after two years. Two years!"

"I did."

"You did? Obviously you never tired hard enough. You could have just easily been able to have custody over me. You are my moms parent. It's that simple. They would have put you in custody with me. But you just threw me away like some garbage bag."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that I was able to take care of a teen."

"Well, look at me now! I've practically been on my own for the past two years now. I can handle myself. I can't talk right now. Heres my number." I slide her a piece of paper to her with my cell number on it. "If you want to talk to me, I will only answer you back when I'm ready. I'm not ready, right now. You know you can't do this. You can't just waltz your way in the hospital and then sign me out like that. I haven't seen you for three years. You think that I'm going to let you in that easily. I wondered for so long why you didn't contact me. It was just hopeless. Now I am leaving. Come on, Austin. Drive me to your place?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I stand up and almost fall over but Austin catches me. He helps me stand up straight. I see my grandma stand up in worried ness.

"Oh, so you care now? Huh? Let's go." Austin picks me up and walks me to his car. He drives me to his house.

"What was that all about?" Austin asks me.

"I just got pissed off a little."

"A little?"

"Austin, please don't. I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now. I just want to hang out with you. Get my mind off of everything. Everything's better with you."

"That's good."

We arrive at his house and he brings me into the house and sets me on the couch. "You know I can walk myself, right?"

"The way you almost fell over at the park? I'll be your Superhero." He winks at me and goes into the kitchen. I smile and laugh a little. "Do you want anything?"

"A glass of water would be great, thanks."

He comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water and hands it to me. He lifts my legs up and replaces them by sitting down and setting my legs on his lap.

"So what's up?" I ask him.

"Ally?"

"What?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened earlier. And a month ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ally, we have something. It may not be obvious but we do. Our "hang-outs"," He does air quotes with his fingers, "They aren't just hangouts and you know it. We care too much of each other."

"Let me stop you right there." I grab his hand. "I know what you mean. But our friendship is too great to let it go away by us dating. And yes, I said the word. Dating. If we date, everything will change."

"But that's a change I am willing to make."

"Austin, I don't know if it's a good idea that we..." I am interrupted when his lips are pressed against mine. Moving in sync, we kiss each other passionately. It feels just like the first time I kissed Austin. Only one thousand million times better! We release our kiss and look in each other's eyes. Those beautiful and handsome chocolate brown eyes that I could lost in for days. Maybe even forever. His eyes, they make me melt. I smile at his gesture and he smiles back with a small laugh.

"That we what?"

"You know what, never mind. What I have here is just perfect." We hug and he lifts me to his room. I can walk perfectly normal but he's just a gentleman. That's another reason why I like him.


	15. Christian

My eyes flutter open and I look at the surrounding of the room. I check my phone and I get a text.

**To Ally from unknown**  
Hey

I don't know who just texted me.

**To unknown from Ally**  
Who are you?

**To Ally from unknown**  
Christian

**To Christian from Ally**  
I'm sorry I've never heard that name before

**To Ally from Christian**  
I'm only like your best friend

**To Christian from Ally**  
I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. How did you get my number?

**To Ally form Christian**  
I get my ways. How about we meet up. Today. At noon. At Marano High school . At the front steps.

**To Christian from Ally**  
Sure, whatever

I get dressed and shoot Austin a text.

**To Austin From Ally**  
See you later. Going to meet up with someone.

I add in a wink face and a sent him a kissy emoji.

**To Ally From Austin**  
Okay, be careful.

He sends back a kissy emoji and I smile. Austin and I have this relationship where it works because we act like we did when we were friends except we have a romantic side to it. And we tell each other everything. And so, I'm on my way to the high school and I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. This Christian person could be a serial killer and I'm there next victim. Or they want to kidnap me and take me hostage. Okay, I may be thinking way outside the border but I have the right. Someone is texting me and I have no idea who.

I finally get to the school and start walking around to go to the steps. I go on my tippy toes to look on top and I don't see anyone. I have Austin on speed dial if this person is indeed a serial killed. I start counting the steps I take up the stairs. I reach there and there is no one.

"Hey!" I hear a voice call form below. I look down and shield my eyes to get a better view of the person and block the sunlight out if my eyes. She has a girl voice. I walk down the steps and start to get a clearer image of her.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Seriously? You don't remember the time that you and I sneaked out to get drunk and crash the one random persons party?" She laughs.

"No fricken way! Christian?" I give her a hug. No some girly hug but a strong one. She is wearing a reddish brown plaid shirt with her belly bottom showing. She's got dark eye make up on and black hair. She's got a belly button piercing and eyebrow piercing. She's wearing ripped jeans and gold sneakers.

"Well, dugh. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know." I smile.

"How could you ever forget good ole me?"

"I've just had a lot going on. And maybe it was the car accident. You know? Messing with my head and all."

"Hold up! You were in an car accident? How did Cherry take that?" She says her name in a snarky way. She doesn't really like her, actually that's an understatement. She absolutely despises her.

"She doesn't know. It was only a week ago that I got out of the hospital."

"Dude, that's crazy."

"Yeah, I know." I am stopped by my phone buzzing. I look down and I see that Austin texted me.

"Who's that?" She asks.

"Oh, my boyfriend."

**To Ally from Austin**  
Hey, do you want to come over?

**To Austin from Ally**  
Yeah, sure. But can I bring my friend?

**To Ally from Austin**  
Sure

"What's his name?"

"Austin. He's inviting me over to his place and..."

"And you're going to ditch him for me right?"

"Actually, how about you come meet him. That would so cool."

"You know what, sure."

She's driving and I tell her the direction to get to his place.

"So how did you guys meet?"

"School. He tripped me."

"Cliche but go on."

"He wanted to get to know me and we were friends for a while until I got into my car accident. And we kissed at his place. We have been dating for a week now."

"Awesome."

"We are here." She pulls over to the side of the road and walk up to his house. I knock on the door twice and walk in. "Austin! I'm here."

He comes around the corner with a bowl of chips. He's chewing on some right now. "Hey. Who's your friend?"

"Austin, Christian. Christian, Austin, my boyfriend."

"Hey." I swear she just checked him out. Typical Christian. Wait! Austin's my boyfriend now. That's not cool!

"So um, why'd you text me to come over?" I ask Austin.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a smoothie."

"Oh, sure. We can all go together."

So we head to Zinga Juice. They made juice and smoothies. Yum. They made the best smoothies ever. One time Christian and I were drinking them and they we so good that we drank like half of it and asked for a new one and said that it was horrible. They gave us new ones and we drank them. It was so funny and the lady who worked there was so gullible. It was too funny to forget. I can't believe that I forgot Christian.

We order out drinks and find a place to sit.

"So how did you guys meet?" Austin asks.

"We were in the same foster home together. But she left and I stayed." I explain to Austin.

"Would that same foster home be Cherry's?"

"Exactly."

"So you boyfriend here knows everything about you hu?"

"Every last inch." I say with confidence.

"Okay, cool. So you guys were best friends."

"We still are. Just with the romance added." I say.

"Whoa. What have you turned into?" Christian jokes. "You dress girly, say romantic things, and smile like twenty four seven."

"I know. It's great."

We finish our drinks and Christian gets a text.

"I've gotta run. My new foster mom needs me urgent which means I have to steal her some alcohol. Bye." She runs out the door while looking down at he phone.

"Well, she seems nice. Id like her if she didn't steal and say mean things."

"That's just a typical Christian. You wouldn't get it." I laugh.

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Christian run down the street and jump into a bush laughing.

"I'll find you rotten kids if it's the last thing I do!" The old lady says.

We pop our heads up from the bush and see that she is gone. We laugh some more.

"I can't believe that we just did that." I say sadly.

"Come on. It was so much fun. Stealing that watch straight off her hand was so hilarious."

"Now that I think about it. It was kind of rude. I mean she is so old. What if that watch was an heirloom and it's worth lots to her?"

She pins the watch on her finger, "Well, it's good money for me now." She laughs. I take it off her finger and stand up straight.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving it back." I walk over to the lady. "Excuse me."

The lady turns around. "Hey! Give me my watch back you rotten child."

"Here." I hold it up. "Take it. I'm sorry for taking your watch. It probably means a lot to you and I'm sorry for my behavior." I apologize.

She puts it back in her wrist. I turn around and see Christian watching me from the other side of the road. "Thank you young lady. Don't do anything like this again."

"I won't. Bye."

I run back up to Christian. "What the heck was that?"

"What? It's called being polite. You should learn it sometime."

"Excuse me?"


	16. Choice

"I feel like I'm turning into some whole other person when I'm with her. I don't like the way I am when I'm with Christian. I've realized that she is a very bad influence." Ally explains to Austin.

"Yeah. I've realized that. Stealing stuff, manipulating. That's not could to be around."

"Yeah, So...would you rather listen to my annoying problems or kiss some more?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Ally rolls her eyes and sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "Just kiss me." She smiles. Austin places his lips on hers.

* * *

"So what's your solution?" Austin asks Ally while they walk down the hallways of school.

"I'm just going to ignore her." Ally answers.

"For how long?" Trish asks.

"Forever. And I know what you guys are going to say. She was your friend even before You met us."

"Well, she was."

"How come you think different, now than you did back then."

"Well, I met you." Ally smiles and holds Austin's hand. He smiles back at Ally. "You've changed my whole perspective on things. Before I met you I thought that the only way for me to cope with my bullying is to steal stuff and vandalize. I know how to think positively now. I was in the break of k..." Ally chokes in her words. Austin pulls her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Ally. I'm here with you. We all are. I don't know what Missy's deal is with us and she doesn't know your situation. But Trish and I are with you."

"I know. But every single time I think back to those dark times it makes me break down in tears. I am so sick and tired of crying over what happened to me in the past. I won't stop being friends with her, with Christian. If she doesn't like the way I am then she can just forget all the tough times we went through."

The bell rings and everyone goes to there last period.

* * *

Ally phones Christan to meet at the Mall of Miami Cafeteria. She says that she wants to talk to her.

"So, what do you want?" Christian asks raising an eyebrow.

"I want to be friends." Ally says.

"Okay? I thought we were friends this whole time."

"No. I want to be friends, not burglary partners. I'm not like that anymore. And if you don't like that then we can just forget everything we did together because I hate that person I was a long time ago. Austin changed me and showed me a different view on life. And if you want to be friends then I will help you as well." Ally puts her hand on the table.

It takes a few thoughts to think of what Christians next move was. She finally figures out what she wants. She takes Ally's hand and they both smile together.

"Now, it's time for you to learn."

* * *

**hey guys. I have no more ideas so if you have ANY at all! Kist let me know and I will see if I can put it in there. I already have an ending for it but if you guys want a longer story then add some ideas. Thank you! Review? Follow? Favorite? Thank you!**


	17. Fighting Your Fears

"So, I have this amazing idea for you Ally." Austin smiles at Ally.

"And what is that most amazing idea my blonde boyfriend." She laughs and he laughs too.

"You want your songs to be heard right?"

"Yeah."

Austin and Ally are talking in front of Austin's fireplace late at night. They lay on a blanket in front of the fireplace and listen to the crackles of the fire.

"What if I got you a gig to play at the Cafe in the Mall of Miami?"

"You did?" Austin smiles. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ally pulls Austin in for a hug. "You are the best!"

"I know."

**The Next Day**

Ally gets herself ready for her performance at the Cafe. She grabs her song book and heads out the door and goes to Austin's Place so they can go to the cafe together.

"I am so nervous. What if I fail? What if people laugh at me? I'm so scared." Ally says.

Austin puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at Ally, "You will be fine. More than fine, you will be perfect. You are such a talented person, Ally. There is nothing to be afraid of. You are going to make so much people happy by just your voice. Your lyrics speak more than anything so you are going to rock that stage."

Ally smiles. "Thanks Austin. I needed that. You always know what to say."

"No problem."

They walk out of the house and Austin drives to the Cafe. She waits to be announced and walks on the stage and smiles. She waves at everyone in the Cafe and smiles.

"Hi, I am Ally Dawson and I am going to be singing a song that I wrote. I dedicate this song to my boyfriend. He found me and picked me up off the ground. This song is called Love Me" Ally says. She walks over to the piano and puts the microphone on the mic stand and starts playing the piano.

Love Me- Katy Perry

I lost myself in fear of losing you

I wish I didn't do

But I did

I lost my own, my own identity

Forgot that you picked me for me

But now, I don't negotiate with insecurities

They always seem to get the best of me

I found I had to love myself, the way I wanted you to...

...love me,

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

Sometimes I wish my skin was a costume

That I could just unzip

And strip

But who I am is who I'm meant to be

And it's who you are in love, in love with

So now, I don't negotiate with insecurities

They're gonna have to take a back seat

I know I have to love myself, the way I want you to...

...love me,

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

_[2x]_

No more standing in my own way

Let's go deeper, let's get closer

No more standing in my own way

(I want you to love me)

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing my feelings, or changing seasonally

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

Ally finishes singing and she listens to the claps and whistles coming from around her. She looks at Austin who has a huge smile on his face as he claps and whistles. Austin grabs Ally's hand and helps her off the stage. Austin gives Ally a quick kiss on the cheek. And whispers, "I'm so proud of you Ally."

Ally is so happy right now and she feels such a rush through her body. The never thought that she would be able to make it through that performance without breaking down.

**Austin's POV**

Ally had such a good performance. I'm so proud and happy that she found the strength inside of her to be able to perform on that stage. She sounded so beautifully. She's is such a talented girl who deserves to be heard.

Ally and I spend the rest of the day together. We had lunch and went shopping for a few thinks. And don't tell anyone but I got Ally a gift for her birthday. Yes remember her birthday. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't remember when my girlfriends birthday was? I drive Ally home and walk her up to her house. And I start to walk back to my vehicle but stop to hearing screams.

**Ally's POV**

I walk in and run to my room. I hear my door open from behind me.

"Hello, Ally. Miss me?"


	18. My Saviour

"Eric! What are you doing here?" I move my arms behind my back stepping backwards slowly away from him.

"Well, I live here." He answers locking the door.

Instantly all of the strength I built up from hanging around Austin and listening to all of his advice suddenly disappears. I no longer have the strength it will to do anything. I feel absolutely powerless. Totally vulnerable to anything he might try. The doors locked, the window is open! It's dark outside and Austin's gone though. I look through the window and notice the reflection of something in my back pocket.

"You have been waiting a while. And I know your birthday is coming up so, how about I give you an early birthday present?" He starts walking closer towards me.

"Why would you want to do that? Why not wait for your birthday?" I say nervously.

He comes closer to me and strokes my cheek softly and I turn my head in disgust, "I want to see you, though. Haven't you out me through enough torture?" He says softly.

"You? Torture? What about me? You pinned me on the ground!"

He turns me around and pins my arms down. "You scream and you get this." He pulls out a knife from his pocket. Now I am utterly and completely powerless. And now I know that I'm going to die. After all the confidence I gathered I won't cry. I won't cry for him. God knows that I've been so much in the passed month. He starts kissing my neck and I can't do anything about it.

I quick thought comes to mind when I look out of my window. "You know someone could notice us."

"What?"

"The window." I struggle a bit. "It's wide open. Someone could see us."

"Damn it!" He walks over to the blind and struggles to close it. I dig in my back pocket and text Austin quickly. Eric turns around and see's me.

**Austin's POV**

Suddenly I get a text. I look at my phone and it's from Ally.

_**To Austin From Ally**_

_HELP! ERIC! My plac..._

Oh my God, Ally! I shove my phone in my pocket and run into the house. I try to open the door but it won't budge.

I hear from the other side of her room, "Who did you text!" A guy's voice asks.

I try to get the door open but it must be locker. I out all my force into the door and it breaks open. I look around and see Ally on the floor and a tall, muscular guy with black hair. He starts coming up to me.

"Austin!" I hear Ally scream for mercy and in pain.

I ram my fist in his chest and he falls to the ground. I punch him in the face and his head hits the floor. "Call 911!" I yell to Ally.

I punch him again and I think he's down. I turn to Ally as she hangs up the phone. "They are coming." She says in pain.

I take a shirt from he closet and wrap it around her leg. Thank God it wasn't anything else. This shouldn't even have happened. Ally is living a very dangerous life. And if she won't do anything about it then I guess I will. I hear the ambulance sirens coming closer and closer. Louder and louder. I tell Ally I will be right back and then run out of the house and tell them to help.

The police hand cuff Eric and put him in the back of the police car. The paramedics fix Ally up. There isn't any serious injuries. The knife never made it to bone so she will be fine. They wrapped it up and she got crutches. I'm standing by Ally running her shoulders when a police officer comes up to us.

"Miss, do you have a place to stay tonight. I strongly recommend you not staying here until further notice." He says.

I speak up, "She's going to be staying at my place. It's safe there."

"May I have your address?"

"1519 Wallwood Road."

He writes it on paper and gives us a head nod.

A couple hours after questioning I bring Ally to my place. Before I grabbed her clothes. The entire ride there she just starred out her window not saying a single word. We get there and I help her to the door. She's hopping because she doesn't like crutches. She doesn't like the pain in her arms it gives her.

"Let me help you." I say.

"I've got it." She says. She takes step and almost falls over.

"Because it totally looks that way." She turns her head and she sighs.

She lifts her arms in the air and I pick her up gently. I'm still holding her crutches. I walk into the house. "I'm tired." She says.

"Of course. Is it okay if we share a bed?"

"We've shared a bed before. I mean...that just..."

"I get it honey." I set the crutches on the floor and walk upstairs. I set Ally on the bed and put the covers over us. I wrap my arms around her and we fall asleep in each other's comfort.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I think this story gets to its high points and it's low points and this chapter was a high point because one a lot of stuff happened and Eric is gone! Pause for applause... Anyway. Plwas let me know what you Guys thought. I want to see some reviews because I've got about 35 followers! Thank you so much for that too! **


	19. Birthday Girl

I hear Austin make a quiet laugh as he walks up to me. He thinks I'm sleeping but I really am just lying there for him to come in.

"Happy Birthday!" He screams. I pop my head up fast and I look scared. I knew he was coming in but I didn't know that he was going to scream.

"What!" My eyes are very wide. He laughs at my reaction.

"Happy Birthday!" He repeats. I look down at his hands and see that He is holding two cups cakes. The one in his right has a candle one on it that is lit and the other has a candle seven which is lit as well. "Make a wish and blow out your candles." He smiles.

"Um, I wish that someone wanted me."

"Ally, you have me. I want you."

"Yeah, but I wish someone would adopt me. But that's not going to happen. You know what?" Austin sits up. "I can't believe that I never thought of this before. Okay, I haven't been home for a weekish right?"

"Yeah", Austin nods his head.

"Well, I'm seventeen already and I was able to do this already. I shouldn't have to be in foster care anymore."

"What are you taking about, Ally?"

"I'm gong to apply for an emancipation. So I can live on my own."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to wait and see if anyone's going to adopt you?"

"Who's going to want an seventeen year old? I know it sounds horrible but it's the truth. If they haven't picked me out yet. They never will."

"And you're sure you want to do this. Throw away any chance of getting adopted?"

"Austin, I already answered that. Yes."

* * *

About a week later I got my emancipation papers and all I have to is get my parents to sign them but they are dead so it's my grandma who has to sign them.

I call her on my phone.

"Can we meet at Lucky's?" I ask her.

"Yeah,uh, sure."

"Good. Be there as soon as possible."

I go to Lucky's and wait for her to come. I asked Austin not to come because I wanted to be alone with her when I tell her to do this for me. I'm scared she's not going to sign them or something's going to backfire on me.

I see her enter the restaurant and she looks around when she comes my direction with a smile in her face. She sits across from me and sets her purse on the seat next to her.

"So, why did you call me?" She asks.

"These." I say. I pull out the paper and she examines them.

She looks up in shock. "You're applying for an emancipation?"

"What does it look like? Of course. No one wants me and there is no point for me to wait any longer. You obviously aren't going to take me. You made that very clear before. So you have to sign these so then I can live by myself. Only foster children can do that when they turn sixteen but I turned seventeen last week."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because you are my grand-daughter."

"Yeah, your grand-daughter who never wanted me. Who never even tried to take me in. No one said parenting was easy. You did a good job with mom. But you couldn't do another." She looks down. "Are you just going to sign the paper or not?"

She pulls out a pen and reads the paper. After she finishes it she signs it and then I sign it.

"Thanks." I take the paper and stand up with a limp because of my leg. "We take this to the judge."

* * *

"I can't believe this. I am so excited. I got my emancipation approved."I smile at Austin.

"What are you going to do now?"

I laugh, "Go to work."

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

I get to Sonic Boom where I work and go behind the counter.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who performed at the coffee shop?" A costumer asks.

I look up, "Oh, sorry. Were you talking to me?"

"Yes, aren't you the girl who sang Love Me. I can't get that sing out of my head."

"Really?" I smile.

"Yeah. You are a very talented person. You will go far. I just know it."

"I don't know about that."

"Here, take my card. I'm a record producer. I loved your voice. And I hope to see you sometime in the near future. Give it a though then get back at me."

"Really? Thank you so much. I will."

"Great."

About a few hours later I am done my shift and Austin picks me up. I get in the car and I couldn't find a reason to stop smiling.

"Why are you so perky?" He starts driving.

"I- I think I just got discovered."

"Wait, what. From who?"

I pull out the girls card from my pocket. "This girl."

He takes the card and looks at it still focused on the road at the same time. "Ally, this is awesome."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, you have to go meet her. This is an amazing chance."

"I know."

We get to my apartment and lay on my couch.

I speak up, "Now what?" He lifts my chin up and starts kissing me. I smile and kiss him back. Thank God for Austin. "I love you." We stop kissing me and looks at him. Did I just say that?

"What did you just say?"

* * *

**oh my god guys. This story is awesome to write. Ally finally has Eric and Cherry out of her life for good. She's not in foster care anymore. She's not going to have to worry about being abused or bullied because she is friends with Missy. And I havnt put them studying in there for a long time but she's doing better in school. Austin's birthday is coming up soon! Which I am excited to write. This story is finally getting into place. The story is starting to get brighter As it is coming to an end sadly. But not for a few chalters hopefully. Sorry for the rant. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Since my friend reads this she is going to probably going all excited to read the next one. I hope you all enjoyed is chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks you so much.**

**PS thank you so much for over 80 reviews! That is amazing! Love you all! **


	20. Friendships & Records

"What did you just say?" Austin asks me.

"I um, I said, I'm happy with you." I don't even know if he bought that. Of course I meant what I said but he's not ready for that yet. Neither am I.

"I'm happy with you too." We lock hands and look up at each tone and stare deep into each other's eyes. "Ally."

I lift my head up, "Yeah?"

"I love you too." I smile. We kiss passionately. I'm so happy he feels the same way about me that I do with him. We just sit there for a while just talking then all of a sudden I get a frantic knock on the door. I get up and answer it. Behind the door was Missy and Trish. They rush into my apartment and turn to us.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't understand." Trish says.

"What's going to happen?" Missy adds.

They both have emotionless expressions on there faces.

"What happened? You guys are scaring me." I say.

"Tell us." Austin steps in.

"Well, Missy has no one left but us." Trish says.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girls totally just dissed Missy for hanging out with me. They kicked Missy out of the clique."

"Oh my gosh." I say. "Don't worry. You have us."

"Thanks. I still don't get why you are able to live on your own. Like you're not even eighteen yet." Austin, Trish, and I all exchange looks. "Am I missing something?"

"Missy, if I tell you something you are not allowed to repeat it to anyone. You,understand?" I say grabbing her shoulders.

She nods her head, "Yeah, of course."

"I applied for an emancipation. That's how, I can live by, myself."

It takes Missy a few moments to understand what I just said, "Oh my god, Ally. Are you in foster care?"

"I was. Not anymore."

"Ally, I can't believe it. I didn't know. I am so sorry for everything." She hugs me.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Still, that's no excuse."

"Thanks."

"Well, now what?"

"I think I should see someone who wants to meet with me at a certain music record."

"Ally, you got a record?"

"Not yet. I still have to meet with the producer."

"Then you have to."

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

The next day I call the lady again and she asks if I can come into her building. I enter and ask for Janice Starr. She tells me to go through the doors on the left and I do as asked. I close the doors begins me and walk in to see the lady I saw yesterday at the store.

"Please sit." She says point to the chair in front of her desk. I sit down and smile. "I'm so glad you chose to come see me. I was thinking of signing you to my record company. What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. You only get one chance at life. Why not make it worth living."

"Excellent point Mrs. Starr."

"Please, call me Janice."

"Okay, Janice." I say testing out her name. "And if I agree?"

"You can start performing as soon as possible. You say you wrote your own songs right?"

"Yes, I do."

She pulls out a paper. "These are some venues. Does any suit you?"

I examine one and my eyes is caught on one. "How about the Miami Beach Club?"

"Excellent choice. Now just sign here and you will be freely ours."

I read the paper and sign my name. I am officially signed to Starr Records. I head back to my place where Austin is waiting for me so we can celebrate.


	21. The Relationship Conversation

STMT 21

Firework- Katy Perry (Ally is singing at the Beach Club for her firat performance)

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?

Screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a wasted space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Ally finishes singer her song at the Beach Club and smiles. The group starts clapping and whooing. "Thank you so much." Ally says in the microphone.

She waits until the manager joins her on the stage. She grabs another microphone and speaks into it, "Thank you everyone for coming to Ally's first performance as a Ramone Records Recording Artist!" There are clapping coming from the audience which places a smile Ally's face.

Ally jumps off the stage and goes to where Austin is. He gives her a quick peck on the lips and whispers in her ear, "I'm so proud of you."

She smiles and looks at Austin with a smile, "I couldn't have done it without you."

We go over to Austin's place and have a snack in his kitchen.

"So Ally, do you want some help writing your next song?" Austin asks.

"You know what, why not? You can come over tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Austin puts another chip in his mouth. The front door opens and Austin's mom comes in with her purse on her right shoulder. She sets it down in the counter and goes over to Austin and Ally.

"Austin, what do you want to do for your seventeenth birthday?" She asks.

"I don't really want to do much. Maybe just a dinner with Ally." Austin answers and looks at Ally.

Ally smiles, "That's sweet but are you sure you don't want to invite a couple people over or something?"

"I'm good. I don't need an extravagant party. It's to like I'm turning 21 or something."

"Okay. So I was wondering what you want as a gift?" Austin's mom, Bernadette asks.

"I don't want or need anything for my birthday." Austin answers.

"Okay, but just say you asked for it." She laughs.

"So you want to go for a walk, Als?"

"Sure." Ally smiles. They exit the house and head down the sidewalk holding hands. "So, Austin, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I thought I just answered this back at the house." Ally smiles. "I don't want anything."

"There's not a thing that you want?" Austin nods his head softly. Ally stops Austin and puts a hand in his chest. "Not a thing?" She smirks.

"Oh, don't try that in me. I would never do that to you." He takes her hand and keeps it for himself.

"Do what to you?"

"Take advantage of you. Plus, I've never done that, before."

"Well, me either." Suddenly it gets quiet and all you can hear are the birds chirping in the distance. The wind blowing through their ears and through Ally's hair. Austin moves his hand through her hair which sent shivers down Ally's spine. She places her hand over his and suddenly time stopped. Nothing existed around the couple as they got caught in each other's gaze. Then a car came by and time reassumed at its place. "I better get home."

"I'll come with. As of course I'm going to help you write a new song."

Ally smiles, "Of course."


	22. Duet

Austin and I finish writing our song for tomorrow's show. We are now relaxing in the the couch watching TV. The recliner is out and his legs are out while mine lay on top of his. Apparently playing with my hair is more entertaining than watching TV.

"Who I was wondering." I start.

"Wondering what?" Austin says still playing with my hair.

"If you wanted to perform a duet tomorrow at the cafe?"

Austin jumps, "Are you serious?" He smiles.

"One hundred percent."

"Ally. That would be amazing."

"I know." He cups my face and kisses me with a hum.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The rest of the night was amazing too if you know what I mean.

I wake up in Austin's arms. I get dressed for the day and wake Austin up. "Austin, wake up." I poke him. He hums a bit so I kiss him deeply. He opens is eyes and smiles. He stretches.

"I like that." He grabs my hand and I fall on his lap. He lays me down and bends down to give me a kiss. "Morning." He whispers with a smile staring right into my eyes.

I whisper, "I'm in love." Austin smiles and we full blown out make out.

Later in that day Austin and I go to the cafe. The lady announces our names. "Give it up for the amazing Ally Dawson and her boyfriend, Austin Moon!" The audience goes crazy cheering and clapping. This wasn't just an ordinary cafe. It was an performance cafe where people were seated and order something and listen to people perform. It was a pretty big thing if you were able to perform here. My manager is amazing. His name is Jake Benson. We go on the stage and wave to the crowd.

"Thanks for coming out tonight!" I say in the microphone. "Please enjoy this new song that I wrote with my boyfriend. It's called Shower."

**Ally:  
**

**I don't know, it's just something about ya**

**Got me feeling like I can't be without ya**

**Anytime someone mention your name**

**I be feeling as if I'm around ya**

**Ain't no words to describe you baby**

**All I know is that you take me high**

**Can you tell that you drive me crazy?**

**Cause I can't get you out my mind**

**Austin:**

**Think of you when I'm going to bed**

**When I wake up think of you again**

**You are my homie, lover and friend**

**Exactly why**

**Ally:**

**You light me up inside**

**Like the 4th of July**

**Whenever you're around**

**I always seem to smile**

**And people ask me how**

**Well you're the reason why**

**Austin and Ally:**

**I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

**Ally:**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

**Austin:**

**Singing in the shower**

**Ally:**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

**Austin and Ally:**

**Singing in the shower**

**Ally:**

**All I want, all I need is your loving**

**Baby you make me hot like an oven**

**Since you came you know what I've discovered**

**Baby I don't need me another**

**No, no all I know (know)**

**Only you got me feeling so (so)**

**And you know that I got to have you**

**And I don't plan to let you go**

**Austin:**

**Think of you when I'm going to bed**

**When I wake up think of you again**

**You are my homie, lover and friend**

**Exactly why**

**Ally:**

**You light me up inside**

**Like the 4th of July**

**Whenever you're around**

**I always seem to smile**

**And people ask me how**

**Well you're the reason why**

**I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

**Austin:**

**Singing in the shower**

**Ally:**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

**Austin:**

**Singing in the shower**

**(Water)**

**Austin and Ally:**

**There ain't no guarantee**

**But I'll take a chance on we**

**Baby let's take our time**

**(Singing in the shower)**

**And when the times get rough**

**There ain't no giving up**

**Cause it just feels so right**

**(Singing in the shower)**

**Ally:**

**Don't care what others say**

**If I got you I'm straight**

**You bring my heart to life yeah**

**You light me up inside**

**Like the 4th of July**

**Whenever you're around**

**I always seem to smile**

**And people ask me how**

**Well you're the reason why**

**I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)**

**Austin:**

**Singing in the shower**

**Ally:**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

**Austin:**

**You got me singing in the shower**

**Austin and Ally:**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

**Singing in the shower**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

We ended the song and the audience started standing up, cheering and whistling. Austin and I hug each other. That was Austin's first performance with me. The lady thanks us for our performance and we hand her our microphones.

We go to school on Monday and I'm waiting for Austin at one of the tables in the cafeteria. I text Austin to hurry up and he texts me back that he's on his way. He had to stay back for his teacher. I don't really know the reason why but it's not my matter. I sent him and ok and start to overhear a girls conversation.

"It was amazing. He's kissed me everywhere." A girl laughs.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that Austin Moon slept with you?"

"I did! And it was the most amazing night ever."

I get up from my chair in tears. I wipe them away not paying attention to where I am going. I knock into someone and looks up to see Austin. He holds me, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you heading so fast?"


	23. Explanations & Unexpected Gifts

**Two in one day! You Guys kind of deserve it because I left you all off at a really huge cliffhanger and my friend read the most recent one and practically forced me to update. You know who you are...Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin drags me in a janitors closet and tries to get me to calm down."Ally, why are you crying?"

"You!"

"What are you talking about? Me?"

"Yeah!" I start hitting his chest with every word. "How! Could! You! Do! This! To! Me!"

He grabs my arms and I am too tired to even try to get him out of my grasp, "Ally? What are you talking about? You look like a mess right now."

"Is it true?"

"What are you talking about? Ally."

"I overheard some girls talking about you, that you slept with them."

"What?"

"After I gave myself to you!" I cry.

"Ally, I love you. I would never do that and you know that." He grabs me hands.

I calm down and lower my eyebrows, "Somehow I just can't believe you." I get out of his grasp and I take a deep breath to say, "We're over." I choke out and then ignore anything else he says and walk out of the closet. I am in no condition to stay at school for he rest of the day so I go home.

I open my apartment door and lock it. Austin has a key so I lock it with the chain as well so he can't just waltz in. I fall on the couch and just sit and stare at the ground. Tears start to fill my eyes as I remember what those girls said, "He kissed me everywhere. It was the most amazing night ever." I grab a pillow and ball my eyes out into it. Screaming into it. I throw it at the wall and fall to the ground crying. "How could he do this to me!" I cry. I slam on the ground until I hear a faint voice.

"Keep it down!" Someone says from underneath me. I lower my cry but not on purpose. This is too much to bare and I can't believe Austin would do this! And lie to my face! I should have trusted my instincts the time we kissed the first time. He just wanted to wait until he had me in my pants and then he would be done with me. I should have known better than to trust that... I am interrupted by a knock at the door. I slick a bit, "Who is it!"

"Austin."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Ally, I don't understand. Please open this door. You know I would never do this to you."

I stand up and open the door. I can tell that Austin knows I have been crying hardcore for the passed hour or so. I turn around and walk towards my living room. "Explain."

"Ally, I never slept with anyone. Anyone other than you. I don't know the reason someone would lie about that. You have to believe me. I love you. I love you will all my will. You know I would give anything for you to be happy. It kills me to see you like this. I would never in eternity give up our love with someone as stupid as cheat on you. You mean too much for me and their isn't enough words to cover how much I am in love with you."

"Then where were you?"

"Getting you this." I follow him downstairs and I don't really know what I am supposed to be looking at.

"What?"

"I got you this." There is two beeps and I look at the parking lot with only two cars. One I see here everyday and one I never noticed before. "I got you a car."

"You got me a car?" My eyes widen.

"Yes. I don't trust you riding your bike after what happened and even though cars aren't as safe you still need a car. You're seventeen. And it's your late birthday present."

"Oh my god Austin!" I jump at him and he picks me up and spins me around. We kiss multiple times and he sets me down looking into my eyes.

"Does this mean we are back together?"

I kiss him, "Yes." I kiss him again. "I don't know why I believed those girls."

"I don't blame you. You grew up in a bad place. It makes sense that you would have some trust issues."

"Not anymore. Not when it comes to you. I love you so much. And I'm never letting that go."

We kiss again and go into my apartment.


	24. All Of Me

**SWMT 24**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

I wake up to a big smile on her face. I can feel the warmth of my boyfriend cuddled up right next to me in my bed. I hope Austin's mom isn't too worried about Austin not coming home last night. But I bet she knows where he has been. "Good morning." Austin whispers in Ally's ear.

"How'd you know that I was awake?" Ally laughs.

"I knew because I know you. And I saw your eyes open." Ally giggles a little bit and gives Austin a peck on the lips. "Why don't we get up?" Austin starts to move but Ally stops him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to enjoy and soak up every moment I get to have with you."

"I wonder why that is?"Austin places his head in Ally's neck.

Ally grabs his face and gives him a slow kiss and then looks into his eyes, "Happy Birthday."

Austin and Ally get out of bed and get changed out of there clothes. Of course Austin had to wear his clothes from yesterday because he really wasn't planning on staying the night considering it was a Monday. But sometimes plans can change if you know what I mean.

They couple go to school and by lunch they were eating at there table. Ally was eating a salad when she went to look up and saw two familiar girls laughing and giggling about some random crap. Austin notices who she was glaring at and turned around, "Are they those girls who made that, thing, up?"

Ally quickly gets up from her chair, "Yeah." Austin gets up quickly and grabs Ally's shoulder to stop her from getting any farther.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell them what they need to hear."

Austin lets go of her and Ally walks up to the two girls who were wearing tight short- shorts that go higher than there crotch and a tight shirt that was so see through you can see there bras. The girls look up with there eyes and both raise an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to say something to you two." Ally states. The two girls sit up in their chairs and drop what they were holding. Could have been there cell phones.

They both laugh, "Go ahead. Can't be as bad as what you're wearing. Right?" The other girl laughs.

Ally ignores what the brunette said and goes ahead with what she wanted to say, "I heard you two girls talking about Austin Moon yesterday. And How you claim that you slept with him."

"Yeah, what's it to you? Jealous much?"

"Why would I be jealous that you lied to your friend here? I know you never slept with him."

"Right. What do you stalk me or something?"

"No, I know you didn't because he's my boyfriend."

"In your dreams little girl."

"Little? I'm seventeen. How old are you? Sixteen?" She rolls her eyes. "Back off my boyfriend!"

"Austin Moon is not your boyfriend. Maybe you should lay off the.." She makes a invisible smoke and pretend to smoke it and blow out the smoke. Girls that are now listening make noises.

"Excuse me? I'm older than you and you can't talk to me like that."

"You do realize that you're making a fool out of yourself right?"

"And how so?"

"Well, everyone in the school is watching you just lie to my face."

Ally laughs, "I'm not lying. Austin!" She calls. Austin appears around a coupe students and stands beside Ally and I front of the two girls who are not standing in front of her.

"Hey Austin." The girl winks at him. Austin doesn't even acknowledge the fact that someone just flirted with him. And if I might add, in front of the entire school.

"He's MY boyfriend." Ally states. She grabs his shirt and kisses him and he kisses her back. "Better get your facts straight before someone gets hurt." The girl stomps away and calls after her friends.

"I'm good." Her friend says. She stomps away and pushes people out of her way. The whole school starts clapping making Ally smile. She just stood up for herself and for the entire school. From that moment on she knew that there was going to be balance at the school as long as she went to school.

* * *

Austin, Ally, and Trish decide to go to the performance Cafe after school. They take a seat in front of the stage and order iced coffees.

"Just think one more year and we can graduate." Trish says.

"I know." Austin says.

"This year started off crappy but now look at me. I'm in love with the most amazing guy in the entire world and I have an amazing friend by my side."

"Thanks Ally." Trish says.

The manager comes on stage and turns on the microphone. "Hello customers. Today we will be doing a random open mic night for singers. And today I would like to ask Ally Dawson, a fellow member and recording artist!" Ally makes a surprising smile and gets in the stage as the audience claps. "You may sing whatever you want." She hands Ally the microphone and smiles.

"Hello everyone I would just like to thank my fans, my friends, and my wonderful and amazing boyfriend. You guys are amazing and I couldn't have made it without you. This new song I dedicate to my boyfriend. Austin, this ones for you. It's called Parachute."

She starts singing the song ..

I remember life before

Faraway dreams and locking doors

Then you came, then you came

Afraid to fall, to be free

Always were our worst enemy

Isn't what, what you see

I took time to realize

That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like a parachute

You're my parachute

With you it all begins

Feeling okay in my own skin

So alive, I'm so alive

I know this life isn't gonna be perfect

The ups and downs are gonna be worth it

As long as I'm, I'm with you

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

You're my parachute

When I'm standing at the edge

Inside I'm all way down

And I second-guess myself

You better catch me now

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

Never touch the ground

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like my parachute

You're my parachute

...and when she is done the audience goes wild with clapping and cheering. She never gets tired of the adeline rush she gets from being onstage. She jumps off of the stage and Austin gives her a big hug but then starts walking towards the stage. "What are you doing?" Austin sends her a wink before he jumps onto the stage.

"Hello everyone. I'm Austin Moon. And I'm going to be singing a song to my lovely and wonderful girlfriend. I couldn't be more proud of her and what she has accomplished. This wants called All Of Me."

Austin picks up a guitar form one of its stands and starts playing the notes and strumming the guitars. Music starts playing and Austin starts singing.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

After he finishes singing he is already standing in front of Ally. He bends down in one knee. "Austin."

"It's not what you think it is."

He pulls out a black box and opens it up to reveal a ring. "Are you sure because that is exactly what it looks like?"

"Ally Dawson. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for my entire life. I was glad to be able start to be with you through all the bad things in your life. And I am so happy that I was able to keep my promise that you will be happy one day. And I continue to keep that promise. Will you expect this promise ring? That it will keep you and I together through all the obstacles that we may face in life. Because you mean everything to me and all I want it for you to be with me. Baby, be with me?"

Ally spoke as tears trickles down her cheek, "I love you so much. Of course I will expect." Austin stands up and hugs her spinning her around and kissing her as the cafe goes wild with clapping and applause. He slides the ring in her finger and kisses her again. From that moments in Ally knew that everything in her life would be fine as long as she was with the one she loved. She Stayed With Him that Night and forever on.

* * *

**This story is officially done! *cries* This was the most popular story that I have written so far. Thank you guys so much for reveiwing and reading this story. It means so much. Don't forget to Reveiw this chalter Nd let me know what you thought of the ending. **

**Dont forget to look out for my upcoming new story '17 Again'! Sort of based off of the movie a bit. But a lot different. **

**Bye!**


End file.
